Dancing in the Dark
by Hideki LaShae
Summary: Ryou convinces Katsuya to go to a new dance club with him, both to be dressed as girls, but when Katsuya's loud mouth gets the better of him, he ends up making a bet with Seto that will put them both on the verge of insanity or romance.
1. Who's Gonna Dance With Me?

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song Bring Me To Life belongs to Evanescence and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story. The club, On the Verge, is not a real place, and any similarities are merely coincidental.

This story is dedicated to the Cerrdorion.

Dancing in the Dark

By Hideki LaShae

Chapter One – Who's Gonna Dance With Me?

"Hey, Jou! Can I talk to you for a minute?" asks Ryou Bakura blushing slightly as he catches up to his blonde friend in the hallway.

Katsuya Jonouchi smiles at the way the white haired boy blushes and scratches his head nervously. "Sure, Ryou! Alone I'm guessing, right?"

Ryou nods. "You got it!"

Katsuya looks around and grabs Ryou's wrist, pulling him into the girls' bathroom and into a stall before any girls who might be inside see them. He whispers, "What's up?"

"Well… you've heard of the new dance club that opened downtown, right?" whispers Ryou, "On the Verge?"

"Yeah… that place is a gathering area for the weird crowd… you know, all the people like you, transsexuals…"

"And the homosexuals like you," hisses Ryou.

Katsuya blushes. "Yeah… so I've heard of it. What's up? Don't tell me you're asking me on a date."

"No, Jou," whispers Ryou blushing, "but I want to go to the club, and I'm afraid to go alone. Would you go with me on Saturday night, please? It doesn't have to be a date."

"No date, but I'll go with you," whispers Katsuya, "Are you planning on dressing up?"

"Like a girl? Yeah…"

"You make a pretty girl. You'll drive all the others crazy. I guess I'll have to protect you, Ryou. After all, we are friends," whispers Katsuya, "Uh… are you going to want me to dress up too?" He closes his eyes for a second. 'Please say no…'

"Well… would you mind, just once?" Ryou gives Katsuya the large puppy-dog eyes and trademarked pout that no straight guy could ever resist… much less a gay one who already happens to think his bud is pretty hot.

"Damn you and that look… I knew there'd be a catch to your plan," whispers Katsuya, "but as long as I don't have to shave any weird places, I'll go it. I'm only going as a girl once though… just so I don't look like your date. You got that?"

Ryou nods. "Thank you."

"Now let's get out of here before we're caught," whispers Katsuya. He pushes Ryou out of the stall, and they quickly slip out of the girls' bathroom.

"So… will you come over to my house right after school on Saturday and we can get ready together? I have something you could wear," says Ryou.

"Okay… Right after school, Saturday, Ryou's… got it!" exclaims Katsuya.

"Setting a time to play fetch, mutt?" asks Seto Kaiba walking by the two boys with his nose stuck in a book.

"I'm not a mutt, Kaiba!" exclaims Katsuya grabbing Seto's shirt and pulling him towards him. For a moment, all he can do is stare transfixed into the cerulean blue eyes of the rich, attractive, corporate executive. "And for your information, my bud and I were just making plans to have a good time this weekend, dancing and picking up hotties! Something you could never do if you tried!"

"That sounds like a challenge!" exclaims Seto glaring coldly into Katsuya's soft brown eyes that look remarkably like caramelized honey. "I think I'll accept."

"Accept?" Katsuya's eyes widen, and he releases Seto's shirt. 'What exactly is he accepting?'

Seto smirks. "Yes… We will see which one of us can get the best hotty in the shortest amount of time."

"Fine… Ryou's the judge of the hotty," says Katsuya, "He has great taste in people." He grins back at Seto. 'I should never have brought you so close. I can smell you… you smell so good.'

"Fine…"

"Is there a wager attached to this as well, Kaiba?" asks Katsuya, "Or do you not want to place money on a game you have no hope of winning?"

"This game isn't worth money… how about we have higher stakes?" says Seto, "The loser becomes the slave of the winner for a week."

"Just so long as sexual favors are not included in the task of the slave, you're on!" exclaims Katsuya. 'But forcing you to take my length into your mouth after you lose would be so much fun! But I can't risk it if I happen to lose. You are hotter than I am, but then again, I'm going as a girl! Eek… I can't believe I agreed to go as a girl! You better make me an attractive girl, Ryou! Damn those puppy dog eyes! How could I resist? I'm so weak!'

"We're going to On the Verge this Saturday," says Ryou, "That's a new dance club down town. That's where the contest will take place. Are you both agreed?"

"You bet!" exclaims Katsuya quickly.

"Saturday. On the Verge. I'll be there!" exclaims Seto. He turns away and leaves.

"Jou… we'd better get to class before we're late!" exclaims Ryou grabbing Katsuya's hand and pulling him towards their first period classroom.

"Damn that Kaiba," hisses Katsuya half under his breath, "He doesn't even realize how hot he is."

"Well… you'll be dressed like a girl," whispers Ryou quietly, "Maybe you can put the moves on him."

Katsuya sighs. "If only…"

**_Now that I know what I'm without  
_****_You can't just leave me  
_****_Breathe into me and make me real  
_****_Bring me to life…_**

Ryou smiles kindly at Katsuya as they enter their classroom. They separate and take their seats. Ryou sits down beside the blonde haired Malik Ishtar while Katsuya sits at the table beside his best friend, Yugi Motou.

"You were almost late again, Jou," says Yugi smiling. He tries to brush one of his tri-colored spikes away from his face, but it bounces right back into place.

"Yeah, well… Ryou was having a dating crisis," says Katsuya smiling.

Ryou blushes as he turns around to stare wide-eyed at Katsuya who sits right behind him. "I was not!"

Yugi's purple eyes catch Ryou's brown eyes. "Is something wrong, Ryou?"

"No! We were just making plans to do something this weekend. We'd invite you, but… it's a dangerous place we're going," says Ryou, "You'd probably get hurt."

"Then why are you going?" asks Yugi with worried eyes.

"Well… I like danger," says Ryou blushing, "I can't help it. I'm an adrenaline junkie!"

Malik snickers. He turns to join the conversation, and his own violet eyes sparkle in the light. "Can you believe it… innocent little Ryou… an addict!"

Yugi chuckles.

The teacher enters the classroom and immediately starts in on the day's lecture without a word to even silence the students.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Katsuya and Ryou walk back to Ryou's house after school on Saturday afternoon. They enter the house.

"What took you so long, Hikari?" asks Bakura, Ryou's near twin, as he sits on the couch.

"Jou and I were walking home, Bakura," says Ryou, "We're going to go to the new dance club! He's letting me dress him up like a girl!"

Bakura cocks his head to the side and raises an inquisitive eyebrow at Katsuya. His white hair looks just like Ryou's only much more disheveled. "Well… I never pictured you to be the type, Jou. I bet you would be a very… very attractive woman."

"Bakura!" exclaims Ryou blushing as Bakura licks his lips.

"Uh… not interested, Bakura," says Katsuya, "Can we go start getting ready, Ryou?"

**_Wake me up inside, wake me up inside  
_****_Call my name and save me from the dark  
_****_Bid my blood to run  
_****_Before I come undone  
_****_Save me from the nothing I've become…_**

"Yes, Jou! Let's!" exclaims Ryou grabbing Katsuya's hand and pulling him up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Nice room," says Katsuya.

"You said you didn't want to shave… how do you feel about wax?" asks Ryou grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What?"

"Not like a bikini wax or anything," says Ryou, "Just your chest and back to make your skin smooth like a girl's. I always wax mine."

"Damn those puppy dog eyes! What was I thinking when I agreed to this?" asks Katsuya. He hangs his head. "If you're going to do this to me, then I had better be the hottest chick at that club, Ryou! Just don't get any ideas, you pervert!"

"I can't get any ideas! You're one of my best friends, and Bakura is my… sexual companion," says Ryou opening his closet to show Katsuya several outfits, for males and females. He pulls a box from the bottom of the closet. He blushes. "Even Bakura waxes his chest and back. I think he does it just to please me."

Katsuya pulls off his shirt. "So… what do I do?"

"You lie down on the bed, on your back… We'll do your chest first," says Ryou.

Katsuya lies down on the bed as commanded. He nearly jumps as the door bursts open.

Bakura walks into the room with a smug look on his face.

"Did you need something, Bakura?" asks Ryou.

"I want to watch."

"Fine…" Katsuya squirms beneath Bakura's eyes as Ryou places the wax into a small microwave in the corner. "Is this some sort of torture?"

Bakura smirks.

"Don't worry, Jou," says Ryou.

Katsuya takes a deep breath.

"Who knows… maybe if you become an attractive enough female, I'll let you be one of my fuck buddies too," says Bakura, "You and Ryou and I could make a nice threesome."

"Over your dead body!" exclaims Katsuya.

"B-Bakura! Don't I… s-satisfy you?" asks Ryou looking at Bakura with hurt eyes.

"That's not the point!" exclaims Bakura.

"G-get out," whispers Ryou.

Bakura steps up to Ryou and places his hands on the slightly shorter boy's shoulders. He pulls Ryou into a quick, open-mouth kiss while Katsuya covers his eyes and rolls onto his side so his back's to the kissing couple.

**_Frozen inside without your touch  
_****_Without your love darling  
_****_Only you are the life among the dead…_**

"I told you to leave, Bakura," says Ryou pushing his yami away.

"Please, Hikari… You know I only want you," says Bakura pulling Ryou to his chest once again. He whispers into Ryou's ear, "I love you, Ryou."

"I love you, Bakura," whispers Ryou, "Now please leave. You're embarrassing Jou, and I have to get him ready. He has to be the hottest girl at the club."

"Can I meet you at the club?" asks Bakura.

Ryou nods.

"Will you wear that leather top I like?" asks Bakura hopefully.

Ryou nods again. He kisses Bakura and pushes him back to the door. "Now please leave while we get ready!"

Bakura heads out of the room sulkily.

The microwave beeps.

"Okay, Jou. He's gone. Let's get started!"

"Oh, joy."

"You know… Maybe we should think up a girl's name for you, to match your new appearance," says Ryou grabbing the wax and moving to Katsuya's side.

"Hmmm… How about just Kat? It could be short for any number of names from a large variety of cultures," says Katsuya rolling onto his back again.

"Kat? I like it!" exclaims Ryou starting to apply the wax and place the cloth strips down over top.

"Do you think Kaiba will really show?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

Katsuya blushes.

"You want to see him there! You have a crush on Kaiba!"

"I do not!"

"That is so sweet!" exclaims Ryou ripping the first strip off, "Jou has a crush on Kaiba!"

"No!" Katsuya's eyes widen.

**_All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see…_**

"You should ask him out on a real date!" exclaims Ryou giggling insanely.

"I could never do that… He probably thinks we're supposed to be picking up girls tonight, and I mean real girls… not cross-dressing guys pretending to be girls," says Katsuya. His eyes suddenly widen to the size of saucers. "Osiris! He's going to see me dressed like a girl! He's going to think I'm a cross-dresser like you! He'd never believe that this is my first time! I'll never live this down! It'll be all over school on Monday morning!"

"Are you backing down on me?" asks Ryou once again breaking out his puppy dog eyes and his pouting lips.

Katsuya sighs. "No… No, Ryou. I agreed to pretend to be your girl friend and not your bud, so I'll still dress up like a girl. It's not like I have a very good reputation at school anyway. And looking like a girl, I can pick up the hot guys instead of the hot girls, and since you have a tendency to like both sexes, you won't be biased when Kaiba brings a girl and I bring a guy!"

"Wouldn't you rather try to pick up Kaiba?" asks Ryou finishing waxing Katsuya's chest and smiling. He rubs the now hairless chest. "Wouldn't you… like to feel his hands on you… caressing your skin like this?"

Katsuya's breath catches in his throat. He closes his eyes and tilts his head to the side. He moans out the single word answer, "Yes."

Ryou moves his hands from Katsuya's chest. "Okay… roll over!"

Katsuya groans as he rolls over. He blushes. "It's only a little crush…"

"Sure it is," says Ryou.

"Really," says Katsuya as Ryou starts to apply the wax onto his back. "I know my worth. I don't deserve someone like him, so I'll hide my feelings from him. I'll keep pretending it's just a little crush. It's not like I actually faint every time we touch, although I do feel lightheaded like I'm going to."

Ryou runs his hand lightly over a yellowish discoloration on Katsuya's back. "Jou? Not to distract you from thinking about Kaiba… but how did this happen?"

Katsuya hisses as Ryou's fingers rake across the bruise. "Please, don't ask, Ryou."

"Jou… do you trust me?"

"I do…" Katsuya sighs. "My dad got drunk, again, and he beat me up. He's always very careful, even when he's drunk. He never lets the bruises show on unclothed skin."

"I'm sorry, Jou… I never knew," says Ryou.

"That's okay… I'm getting good at hiding things like this. Hate and love."

"You shouldn't… not from Kaiba," says Ryou pulling a strip from Katsuya's back, "You don't have to do it tonight, but you should tell him that you care for him. You may not think you deserve someone like him, but I think that should be his decision and not yours. What if you are the great love of his life? Shouldn't he at least have the option of making you his?"

Katsuya smiles. "Later then."

Ryou quickly finishes waxing Katsuya's back. "So… I'll have to start calling you Kat for tonight! But… in the meantime, I get to play dress-up with you! I think I have an outfit that will be perfect for you!"

"Do I even dare ask?" asks Katsuya climbing off the bed and joining Ryou by the closet a second later.

Ryou pulls a lace-up leather shirt from his closet and smiles at the shocked look on Katsuya's face. "This is mine! This is Bakura's favorite shirt!"

Katsuya blushes when he looks at the shirt. "I can see why!"

Ryou tosses the shirt onto the bed. He shifts through the contents of his closet looking for the outfit he wants for Katsuya. He pulls out a shirt that's a little big on him but should fit well enough on Katsuya's larger frame. He pulls out a leather skirt to match and holds the outfit out in front of his body. "What do you think of your new look, Kat?"

"Um…"

"Don't just stand there! Try it on!" exclaims Ryou, "We have your hair and make-up to worry about after we know if that'll fit!"

Katsuya takes the clothes and tosses them onto the bed. He takes a deep breath.

"Oh, and one more thing! That skirt's rather short, so you'll have to wear something a bit drastic beneath it!" exclaims Ryou pulling a pair of black thong underwear from his dresser drawer. He tosses it onto Katsuya's pile of clothing. "We can't have your manhood showing or it would ruin the whole pretense of you being a girl!"

"What?" asks Katsuya with wide eyes.

"Come on, Kat!" exclaims Ryou, "You said you'd do this! Don't go back on your word now! You've got too much pride and honor for that!"

"Damn you, Ryou!" exclaims Katsuya, but he starts to pull off his pants and his boxer briefs.

Ryou turns back to the closet and starts searching for his own skirt.

Katsuya pulls on the thong and secures himself in it before pulling the skirt up. He blushes when he sees that the black skirt, clinging to his hips and not his waist, hugs his body fairly tightly and only goes down to the middle of his thighs. He pulls on the black satin shirt and notices how it conforms to his body, covering his chest but still allowing his nipples to be seen through the fabric. He tries to tug on the short, tight sleeves to make them longer, and he stares at his exposed navel. "Um… Ryou… are you sure this isn't too revealing?"

Ryou looks at Katsuya. His jaw drops. "Don't let Bakura see you!"

"Why?"

"You are hot, Jou! I mean, Kat!" exclaims Ryou.

"Um… thanks, Ryou," says Katsuya blushing.

"But… your legs are too bare," says Ryou pulling a small plastic package from his dresser drawer and tossing it to Katsuya, "Put that on. Don't worry about snagging it."

"Thigh high nylons?" asks Katsuya with wide eyes.

"At least there's no crotch in those to compact the family jewels!"

"Good point!" Katsuya sits down on the edge of the bed and rips open the package. He pulls the nylons out and starts to pull them up his legs one at a time.

Ryou finds his skirt and quickly changes into his outfit.

"Is there a reason why you aren't wearing underwear?" asks Katsuya.

"Bakura doesn't like it." Ryou blushes. "He's going to meet us at the club. And he's probably going to get horny before I'm ready to leave. He usually does, and underwear just gets in the way…"

"He's going to screw you in the club?" asks Katsuya in shock, "Does he normally do that?"

Ryou nods and turns even redder. "The people in the types of clubs we go to would never notice if we were humping all night long. That's why I wear skirts. If they even bother to look, they think we're just grinding and making out."

"Sex in public… you do like danger!" exclaims Katsuya finishing pulling on his nylons.

"Now, we'll worry about shoes later. Right now, let's see what we can do about that tangled mess of hair!" exclaims Ryou. He climbs onto the bed behind Katsuya and starts to brush his friend's blonde hair.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ryou walks into the club. He has his white hair pulled into a high ponytail. His leather shirt clings to his chest, and his loose blue denim skirt flutters around his legs. His brown eyes look around the room as he taps his foot on the ground. His black pumps click on the tile floor as he steps further into the room. "It's okay, Kat… He's not here yet."

Katsuya walks into the club with a sigh. Along with his rather revealing outfit and thigh-high nylons, he wears a pair of fashionable black, calf-high boots with silver trim. His blonde hair falls gently around his face, being held down by massive amounts of mousse and hair gel. His make-up is flawless, drawing attention to his eyes with his emerald green eyeliner, ultra-thick mascara, and shimmering gold shadow. The burgundy lipstick gives his lips a pouting expression. He looks around the room smiling. "Good. I didn't want him to see me come in with you. No offense."

"None taken!" exclaims Ryou happily, "Let's go flirt!"

"Bakura won't mind?" asks Katsuya.

"Well… I already see him, so I'll flirt with him until he upsets me. Then I make him jealous by flirting with someone else!" exclaims Ryou, "But we'll try to keep an eye on you so you don't get molested!"

"Thanks a lot!" exclaims Katsuya, "I'm going to make my way to the bar. Maybe someone will buy me a drink!"

"You are looking hot, Kat, so it wouldn't surprise me!" exclaims Ryou, "Catch you later!" He hurries off to where he saw Bakura sitting.

Katsuya makes his way slowly to the bar trying not to step on anyone and moving his body suggestively to the loud music. He brushes by a rather attractive young man just a little older than himself. 'Cute… but not nearly as cute as Seto.'

**_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
_****_Don't let me die here…_**

Katsuya pulls himself carefully onto a stool, trying not to reveal anymore skin as he does so. He clenches his knees together tightly and smiles seductively at the cute bartender.

The man that Katsuya had brushed past walks up and leans on the bar beside him. He tilts his head and looks into Katsuya's gorgeous brown eyes. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Why not?"

"Hey, barkeep! Give me a couple of beers over here!" exclaims the man.

'Beer… Dad… no… I refuse to be like him,' thinks Katsuya. He smiles at the man. "Actually… I don't drink alcohol."

"Barkeep! Make that one beer and one soda!" calls the man. "So… beautiful… what's your name?"

"My name… is Kat…"

"Kat… short for Katherine?"

"If you say so," says Katsuya as the bartender places a can of pop and a bottle of beer in front of them. "And you are…?"

"I'm Andy," says the man. He opens his bottle after paying the bartender for the drinks.

Katsuya lifts his can and opens it as he turns around to lean his back against the bar seductively. He takes a drink, and his eyes drift to the door as the most amazing sight befalls him.

Seto walks into the club in a pair of ripped blue jeans with a cerulean blue muscle shirt that clings to his chest. He looks around the club and spots Ryou with Bakura, but his eyes can't seem to find that annoying mutt. 'Where is Jou? That stupid mutt better not have backed out of this! But if he did, then that makes him my slave for a week!'

Seto looks around the room again, and his eyes settle on an amazing sight. A beautiful woman with intriguing, familiar, soft, honey-brown eyes stares at him from the bar.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors 

**_Leading you down into my core  
_****_Where I've become so numb  
_****_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
_****_Until you find it there  
_****_And lead it back home…_**

Seto's heart starts pounding in his chest. 'She looks so familiar, so… so much like a certain mutt I know. Golden blonde hair. Beautiful brown eyes. Just like the mutt. I'd better go talk to that little prick, Ryou, and find out where Jou is before I do anything else like going to talk to her… Why would I even be attracted to her? She's not my type.'

Seto tears his eyes away from the beauty sitting at the bar before him and he makes his way over to the table where Ryou sits sideways on Bakura's lap. "Ryou, where's the mutt?"

"I don't know. He's here somewhere," says Ryou in between kisses with Bakura, "Why don't you go find him and tell me where he is?"

"What?"

"Shouldn't you be searching for hotties?" asks Ryou pulling away from Bakura just long enough to look at Seto with a twinkling in his eyes, "If Jou brings one to me before you do then you have to be his slave for a week."

Bakura chuckles. "Maybe we should give Jou a hand just so that moneybags here will have to be his slave."

"Bakura! We can't help! But we can have plenty of other fun," says Ryou kissing Bakura's lips again.

Seto scoffs and walks away. He looks around at the people dancing as he passes them. He tries to find the hottest person around, but none of them seem to strike his fancy. 'This may prove to be difficult.'

"Thanks for the drink, but I am so not that type of girl!" exclaims a vaguely familiar voice.

Seto's eyes turn towards the voice just in time to see that beautiful golden-blonde haired woman slap the cute man beside her.

"I am not just a quick fuck!" exclaims Katsuya standing up from his stool. He turns his back to Andy.

"Come on, honey, let's dance," says Seto holding out his hand towards Katsuya and gazing into his honey-brown eyes.

Katsuya smiles and places his hand in Seto's. "Thanks, dear. You read my mind!"

"You came with someone?" asks Andy with wide eyes.

"I never told you I was here alone! I always come to places like this with someone!" exclaims Katsuya, "Now, let's go, dear." He pulls Seto out onto the dance floor. He whispers into Seto's ear, "Thanks for the rescue…"

"You're welcome," says Seto, "but where's this guy you came with? Why isn't he protecting you from people like that?" He places his hands on Katsuya's exposed waist to keep him close to his body as they start to move and sway to the passion-filled music.

"My friend is actually a girl, and we're just that… friends. I never said I was dating the person I came with," says Katsuya smiling at Seto as they dance.

"My name's Seto…"

"I'm Kat… Nice to meet you."

"Kat? Is that short for something?" asks Seto raising an eyebrow. 'Katsuya perhaps?'

**_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me…_**

"Yes, it is," says Katsuya smirking.

"Are you going to tell me what it is short for?" asks Seto staring into the honey eyes and falling deeply into their grasp.

"No… but I'll give you three guesses…"

"And if I get it wrong all three times, will you tell me then?"

"No."

"Then I had better not waste my three guesses, right, Katya?" whispers Seto into Katsuya's ear.

Katsuya slides closer to Seto and shakes his head. "That's one."

"I think I'll save my other two guesses for later," says Seto.

Katsuya smiles.

Seto pulls Katsuya closer so that their bodies press against each other's and he gazes into the beautiful eyes. 'She's about the same height as the mutt, same color eyes, same color hair, but her scent is different. What did she do… use a whole bottle of perfume? And her eyes… there is something in her eyes that is so familiar. I want to keep staring into those eyes!'

'I feel like he's staring right into my soul! If he keeps holding me this close, I'm going to get aroused and then he's going to know I'm not a girl! That could ruin everything,' thinks Katsuya, 'I couldn't dance with him then.'

"Would you… um…?"

"Yes, Seto? What's on your mind?" asks Katsuya directly into Seto's ear.

**_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
_****_Got to open my eyes to everything…_**

'Why am I so nervous about her answer? Why do I want to hold her and never let go? I've never wanted anything like this before.' Seto takes a deep breath. "Since you aren't here with a boyfriend or anything… would you be my date for tonight?"

Katsuya blushes. "Yes… I would like that."

Seto smiles, not the smirk that he normally gives the world, but a genuine smile for Katsuya only--not that he knows the _woman_ in his arms is really his rival mutt in disguise.

Katsuya pulls away from Seto somewhat reluctantly as the song gets even faster. He continues to dance wildly and grins as Seto moves along with him casting all his inhibitions aside and acting for once as the ordinary sixteen-year-old teenager his appearance tonight would indicate he is.

"You know, you're really beautiful!" exclaims Seto into Katsuya's ear.

"I know… I know! I work hard on this appearance!" exclaims Katsuya chuckling loudly.

"You do it justice!" Seto's hands run up Katsuya's arm and send an electrical shock through Katsuya's body.

'Oh… why can't you touch me like that when you think I'm a guy!' thinks Katsuya sighing internally, 'That felt wonderful!' He trips over the heels of his boots and falls into Seto's chest.

Seto chuckles. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Maybe just for a minute," says Katsuya.

Seto takes Katsuya's hand and guides him over to the table where Bakura sits alone slamming drinks down his throat.

Bakura's eyes run up and down Katsuya, and he licks his lips.

"Keep your dirty mind to yourself!" exclaims Katsuya seeing Bakura staring at his clothing.

Bakura chuckles. "How would you know my mind's dirty? Have you been inside it before?"

"I know your type!" exclaims Katsuya blushing.

"Have a seat," says Seto pulling two chairs away from the table.

Katsuya sits down in one while Seto takes the other. He keeps his knees locked together in a vain attempt to try to hide everything beneath his skirt.

"So… where'd Ryou go? Did he find the mutt?" asks Seto.

"Ryou's out there…" Bakura waves his hand towards the dance floor carelessly and pours another shot from the bottle on the table.

"What's he doing out there?" asks Seto looking towards the dance floor. He spots Ryou dirty dancing with a rather cute young man. He continues to look around for Katsuya, but doesn't spot him anywhere.

"So… Seto, is this pervert a friend of yours?" asks Katsuya glaring at Bakura.

Bakura glares back into Katsuya's eyes and chokes on his shot as his eyes widen in disbelief. "Y-you…!"

"Me what?" asks Katsuya threateningly.

Seto looks back at Katsuya and Bakura engaging each other in a staring contest. "Do you two know each other?"

"No… Never seen her before in my life," says Bakura as he catches a glimpse of Ryou running back over to him.

Ryou jumps into Bakura's lap and throws his arms around the other's neck. He sobs uncontrollably.

"Ryou? What's wrong?" asks Bakura holding the smaller boy tightly.

"That… bastard… tried to… attack me," says Ryou.

"He did what?" asks Bakura. A fire flames behind his brown eyes. "I'll kill him!"

"Allow me!" exclaims Katsuya standing up, "I think he needs you to comfort him right now, but tell me, dear, which one was it?"

"The brunette in the red tank top," says Ryou between sobs.

"I'll be right back so you can introduce me to your friends, Seto," says Katsuya allowing his fingers to stroke the brown-haired teen's shoulder and back as he passes him. He walks out onto the dance floor and approaches the man that Ryou had been dancing with. "Hi, there…"

"Hey… gorgeous! Want to tumble?" asks the man.

"Actually? Yes!" exclaims Katsuya clenching his fist and ramming it into the man's jaw. He brings his knee up into the man's groin. "Watch what you do around my friends. I might have to come back and finish this."

Seto watches the discord with interest, having never imagined this woman to have any fighting abilities, even if they were in a crude street-fighter style that is vaguely familiar to him. He smiles when Katsuya returns and sits down beside him again.

**_There must be something more  
_****_Bring me to life…_**

"Well… that was too much fun!" exclaims Katsuya.

Seto licks his lips as he looks at Katsuya.

Ryou dries his eyes and turns around in Bakura's arms. He smiles at Katsuya as he wipes his eyes again. "Hi!"

"Hello," says Katsuya smiling.

"Yes… Kat, this is Ryou and Bakura… Ryou goes to my school, and Bakura is his boyfriend," says Seto, "And this is Kat. So, what do you think, Ryou?"

"I think she's very attractive. Did you ever find Jou?" asks Ryou.

"I quit looking when I met her," says Seto. He places his arm over Katsuya's shoulders, and Katsuya leans up against him.

"So… I guess you win the bet," says Ryou, "I think you did find the hottest person here."

"Bet? Is that what I am? A bet?" asks Katsuya looking into Seto's cerulean blue eyes.

"Actually yes. Do you have a problem with that?" asks Seto.

"Not really… I'm not that type of girl. But tell me more about this bet. What did you have to do? And what did you win?" asks Katsuya.

"I had to convince the hottest person I could to be my date for the night, nothing more," explains Seto, "As for the prize… I won a slave for a week. He will regret ever agreeing to that bet. This next week will be the week from hell for him!"

Katsuya swallows hard.

Bakura chuckles and smirks knowingly.

"Don't be too hard on Jou, Kaiba," says Ryou.

"Kaiba? I thought your name was Seto," says Katsuya looking into the cerulean eyes again.

"It is… My name's Seto Kaiba," says Seto. 'Dammit… now my cover's blown. She knows who I am now. My night's officially ruined.'

"Oh… That's a nice name. I wish I had a nice name like that," says Kat with a gentle sigh, "So… Seto… what do you do when you're not in school or out picking up chicks?"

"You don't know who I am?" asks Seto amazed.

"Should I?" asks Katsuya with an innocent smile.

"I guess not," says Seto. He pulls Katsuya slightly closer. "So… Kat, would you like to dance now?"

"Yeah!" exclaims Katsuya happily.

Seto and Katsuya stand and head out onto the dance floor again. They dance together for hours, and they finally stop to grab some sodas and make their way back to the table where Ryou and Bakura sit, only Ryou and Bakura aren't just sitting.

Ryou straddles Bakura while he kisses him, and Bakura holds Ryou's hips and pulls his lower body in close before pushing it back slightly.

"Yeah," says Katsuya taking a drink of his soda, "You see more and more people having sex in places like this than you used to."

Seto blushes slightly. "Their actions don't surprise you?"

"Not really," says Katsuya, "My girl friend, the one I came here with, is probably doing the exact same thing right about now, but that doesn't mean I want to watch it. Would you like to go outside for a breath of fresh air?"

"It is getting stuffy in here," says Seto.

Katsuya grabs Seto's hand and pulls them both out a back door into a calm, dark alley. He leans against the cold stone side of the building.

"I've had a wonderful time with you tonight," says Seto after taking a long drink of his soda. 'Why did I just say that out loud? This girl is completely not my type! Why am I even attracted to her?'

"I've had a wonderful time too. It's a shame the night's almost over," says Katsuya. He fiddles with his can before raising it to his lips once again.

"It doesn't have to be the end. Maybe for tonight, but not necessarily for us," says Seto suddenly feeling quite unsure, "We could meet here again… next Saturday."

"Are you… are you asking me out… on a date?" asks Katsuya with wide eyes. 'Do not panic! Do not panic. He is asking Kat, not Katsuya Jonouchi. He's asking Kat!'

Seto swallows hard. "Yes."

'He's asking Kat out on a date, a real date! But I am Kat! My first date! Yeah baby!' thinks Katsuya. He smiles. "I would love to be your date next Saturday as well! But please keep the bets off! I didn't mind tonight since it was something so simple, but I don't want you making bets that I'll sleep with you or anything! Cause I won't! I'm not a quick fuck! I don't screw somebody unless I love them!"

"I wouldn't ask you to," says Seto.

'Too bad because I do love you!' thinks Katsuya. He nods his head. "Next Saturday then. Here. On the Verge. What time should I meet you here?"

"Eight," says Seto, "Right as the club opens. Wait for me by the bar."  
"You sure are bossy!" teases Katsuya, "But I'll do it!"

Seto smiles. "Wonderful!"

"I really did have a very wonderful time tonight," says Katsuya glancing at the jeweled wristwatch on his wrist, "but it's time for me to get home. I have a part time job that I need to be at first thing in the morning. So I've got to find my friend and leave."

"I could take you home," says Seto.

"I would like that, but I can't leave her alone here. I would need to at least make sure she's all right," says Katsuya, "and that she has her own way home."

"I'll wait out here then. I could take both of you home if she needs a ride home as well," says Seto.

Katsuya hugs Seto quickly before ripping back into the club. He hurries over to the table where Ryou and Bakura have quit pleasuring each other and are just sitting around kissing. "Ryou! Bakura! Seto asked to take me home! What do I do? He knows where I live because of that school project we did last year!"

"Let him take you home," says Ryou smiling, "You live in an apartment building! There could be lots of people in one apartment building, Kat!"

"Oh yeah," says Katsuya as the reality of it all sinks in. "Yeah, and he asked to meet me here next Saturday too, so will you come with me then too… just in case he's pulling my leg and doesn't show?"

Bakura smiles evilly at Katsuya. "We'll bring you here next Saturday. As long as I get to fuck my Hikari, I don't really care where I'm doing it."

Ryou blushes.

"Okay, great, thanks! I'm going to go tell him that you, my girl friend that I came with, found a fuck buddy and will be going home with him," says Katsuya, "Which is kind of true. Then I will let him take me home. But we're not doing anything! He already knows that I won't have sex unless I love the person I'm with."

"But you do, don't you?" asks Ryou.

Katsuya blushes. "Maybe… But I got to go. He only gave me five minutes to find you! I don't want him to think I stood him up!"

Ryou chuckles as Katsuya turns and hurries out the back door again.

"So how's my time?" asks Katsuya.

"Typical of a woman. You're a little late," says Seto.

"Sorry. I'll try to be more punctual," says Katsuya.

"Your friend?"

"She found herself a playmate," says Katsuya with a grin, "She'll be going to his place tonight. So I guess we're on our own."

"How far away do you live? My car's in a garage a few blocks away."

"I live almost on the other side of town," says Katsuya.

Seto takes Katsuya's hand gently and leads him out of the alley and down the street to the parking garage where they climb into his Corvette convertible.

Seto and Katsuya chat about school life as they head to Katsuya's apartment building.

"Well… here we are. Thank you very much for the ride, Seto," says Katsuya.

Seto lifts Katsuya's hand to his lips and kisses it gently before smiling. "Would you like me to walk you up?"

"Not tonight… My father's probably up there getting completely wasted. He wouldn't appreciate me bringing a man home," says Katsuya, "Otherwise I'd like that. Good night, Seto. I'll see you again on Saturday."

"Good night, Kat… I will guess your name yet," says Seto smirking.

"I don't doubt you will." Katsuya climbs out of the car.

"Wait! You haven't told me your last name!" exclaims Seto.

'Last name? Shit!' Katsuya chuckles and smirks at Seto confidently. "Maybe if you ask me nicely next Saturday, I'll tell you then. Now good night, Seto."

"Good night, Kat. Until Saturday!"

Katsuya closes the door and runs into the building with a slight wave back at Seto. He notices that Seto doesn't drive away until he's inside the building. He hurries up to his apartment and prays that his father isn't home to see him dressed up in drag.

**_Wake me up inside, wake me up inside  
_****_Call my name and save me from the dark  
_****_Bid my blood to run  
_****_Before I come undone  
_****_Save me from the nothing I've become…_**

**_Bring Me to Life – Evanescence_**


	2. Dance Floor Dream

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song Digital Love belongs to Daft Punk and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story. The club, On the Verge, is not a real place, and any similarities are merely coincidental.

This story is dedicated to the Cerrdorion.

Dancing in the Dark

By Hideki LaShae

Chapter Two – Dance Floor Dream

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >  
"Would you like to dance, Jou?" asks Seto holding out his hand towards the blonde haired boy.

"I would love to dance with you, Kaiba," says Katsuya taking Seto's hand and allowing the taller boy to lead him out onto the dance floor. He glances down at his attire once before starting the slow dance at an arm's length from the brunette. He notices that he wears his school uniform, not a very romantic choice of attire for his dance with Seto, but when he looks into Seto's cerulean blue eyes, his clothes no longer seem to have any importance.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" asks Seto leading Katsuya through the moves of the classic waltz.

Katsuya blushes. "Yeah. You?"

"Very much so," says Seto smiling broadly.

Katsuya's heart pounds in his chest as he smiles.

Seto pulls Katsuya's body up closer to his own so that their clothing brushes against each other's as they dance.

The rhythm of the music gets stronger as the two boys dance together, trying to entice each other with their sexual movements and purposely unintentional grinding. They dance like this for several more songs, never noticing when the music transforms into a soft, romantic ballad.

Katsuya wraps his arms around Seto's back.

Seto wraps his arms around Katsuya, with one hand cupping the side of the blonde boy's face. He licks his lips as he leans in towards Katsuya's lips.  
> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Katsuya groans as his alarm clock jars him from his erotic, sensual dream. He pounds on the snooze button. "Damn clock! It was just getting good."

Katsuya rolls over and closes his eyes, desperate to fall back into the dream, but nine minutes later when his clock beeps again, he finds himself still remarkably awake and thoroughly aroused by that last image he had gotten in his dream… the image of his secret crush, Seto Kaiba, leaning in to kiss him.

**_Last night I had a dream about you  
In this dream I'm dancing right beside you  
_****_And it looked like everyone was having fun  
_****_The kind of feeling I've waited so long…_**

Katsuya resets his alarm so it'll wake him up the next day in time for school. He jumps into the shower and lets the cool water wash away his arousal and any sleep left in his body. Then he hurries to get dressed and after a quick breakfast of frozen waffles, he heads out for the day. He hurries to Seto's mansion and rings the buzzer by the front gate.

Who's there? comes a man's voice through the speakers of the intercom.

"Katsuya Jonouchi. I have an appointment with Seto Kaiba."

Come in.

The gate swings open.

Katsuya hurries through the gate and walks up to the front door. He's not even surprised when the door opens before he gets to it. He sees the butler standing there in a crisp business suit.

"Mr. Kaiba is waiting for you in the den," says the butler, "I will show you the way."

"Thanks," says Katsuya following the butler up a long staircase and into a giant room that looks a bit more like a library than a den.

"Mr. Kaiba, young Jonouchi is here to see you," says the butler bowing out of the room.

"It's about time, mutt!" exclaims Seto looking up at Katsuya angrily, "I didn't see you at the club last night! Did you back down and get scared?"

"I was there, Kaiba! I saw you! I saw a lot of you! Who's the chick you were clinging to all night?" asks Katsuya, "All I could find out was that some jerk thought her name was Katherine."

"All I know is her name is Kat, short for something, but she won't tell me what. She is how I won our bet!" exclaims Seto, "I'm assuming you're here because Ryou told you that I won!"

"Yeah, he told me!" exclaims Katsuya, "That chick was pretty hot. Not as hot as the person I was with, but it just took me a little more time to snag mine!"

Seto scoffs. "Your date couldn't have been better than mine!"

"Yeah well… mine asked to see me again next Saturday!" exclaims Katsuya.

"And I'm seeing Kat again next Saturday as well," says Seto, "but that's not important, mutt! It's time for me to put you to work!"

Katsuya swallows hard.

"You have to clean my entire mansion, top to bottom, including both sides of the windows," says Seto, "Then when you're done that come back to me for more work!"

"Yes, Kaiba!" exclaims Katsuya, "Anything else right away?"

"Not at the moment," says Seto.

Katsuya turns and leaves the den. He hurries to find the butler to ask him where he can get the cleaning supplies, and after the butler shows him the closet where all the cleaning supplies are, he grabs what he needs and heads up to start cleaning in the attic.

Late that night, Katsuya puts the cleaning supplies away and stretches his stiff muscles. He heads into Seto's den once again and stands before the chair where Seto rests with his eyes closed, the laptop he had been working on still resting on his lap. "Hey… uh… Kaiba?"

Seto jerks and opens his eyes. He looks slightly frightened for a fraction of an instant before his gaze on Katsuya turns cold. "What do you want?"

"It's eleven o'clock, and I've finished cleaning the entire house, Kaiba. And before you ask, yes, I did clean both sides of the windows," says Katsuya.

"Did you clean the chimney in the living room as well?" asks Seto smirking.

Katsuya nods his head.

"Fine," says Seto, "You said it is eleven o'clock. That should give you time to clean the pool before lunch."

"Kaiba… it's eleven p.m. Lunch was hours ago. Have you been sleeping all this time?" asks Katsuya.

Seto grabs his laptop and stands up abruptly. "Eleven at night?"

Katsuya nods.

"It took you that long to finish the cleaning?" asks Seto narrowing his eyes at Katsuya.

"Hey! It's not my fault you have this huge ass house, Kaiba! And did you know that you don't even have scaffolding for cleaning the outsides of the windows here? I almost died trying to clean them!" shouts Katsuya.

Seto drops his laptop in his chair and steps towards Katsuya angrily. "Remember your place, mutt!"

"I know my place, Kaiba!" exclaims Katsuya glaring back at Seto as he steps even closer.

Seto stops moving and clenches his fists.

**_Don't stop come a little closer…_**

Katsuya's heart pounds in his chest, and his cheeks redden.

Seto notices the change in color on Katsuya's visage, but he thinks it's solely from anger. He frowns at the thought. "Get out of my sight, mutt!"

"I'm not a mutt, Set!" hisses Katsuya.

Seto's eyes widen. "What did you call me?"

Katsuya smirks. "Set? Don't you like it, Kaiba? I think the nickname fits you well. Established, hard, unyielding, inflexible… And we can't forget the blatant references to chess and tennis. So I think the nickname Set suits you well. I think I'll call you that from now on."

"You will do no such thing, mutt!" yells Seto.

"Okay, Set. You quit calling me mutt and I'll quit calling you Set," says Katsuya confidently, "Now, you told me to leave so I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow!" He turns quickly and leaves the den before Seto even has a chance to respond.

"Damn that puppy's quick on his feet!" exclaims Seto shaking his head as he looks to where Katsuya had been just a few feet from him a moment before. He lifts his laptop and sits down again. He whispers to himself, "What can I make that puppy do tomorrow? And for the rest of the week?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Katsuya steps into the classroom with Yugi and Ryou and looks around. He smiles when he sees Seto sitting in his usual desk. "Just a minute, guys…"

"What is it, Jou?" asks Yugi looking to where Katsuya's eyes rest, "Oh, no… Jou! Don't fight with Kaiba again? Please?"

"I'm not going to fight with him," says Katsuya. He whispers, "I hope."

Yugi sighs and looks at Katsuya with slight apprehension. He knows that Katsuya and Seto love to fight each other and will usually seek each other out to do just that.

"Don't worry so much, Yugi," whispers Ryou into Yugi's ear, "It's just a little dance for them. They need it."

_**As we jam the rhythm gets stronger…**_

Yugi looks at Ryou with questioning eyes and whispers back, "Why?"

"Because… they care for each other and this is the only way to express it to each other," whispers Ryou, "but don't let Jou know that I told you."

Katsuya walks over to Seto and sits down in the desk in front of him so that he faces the stubborn CEO. "Good morning, Set!"

Seto looks up from his book and glares at Katsuya. "Mutt!"

"What you reading?" asks Katsuya.

"None of your business," says Seto turning his eyes to his book again.

_**There's nothing wrong with just a little, little fun…**_

Katsuya smirks. "Fine, Set. Be that way."

"Mutt," replies Seto as Katsuya stands and heads over to sit on top of Yugi's desk.

"So… how was your day yesterday, Jou?" asks Ryou, "You and Kaiba all alone?"

"I barely saw him," says Katsuya with a gentle sigh, "He had me clean his entire house from top to bottom!" He leans closer to Yugi and Ryou and whispers, "I don't even think he realizes just how much I like him."

"Jou… if you love him so much, why don't you stop fighting with him and tell him," whispers Yugi smiling, "I think the way he acts around you is his way of saying he loves you too."

Katsuya's eyes widen and he glances over his shoulder at Seto. He turns back towards Yugi and Ryou. "I need to talk to you both at lunch, okay… and I mean completely alone, just us three. I don't even want Honda or Anzu there. There's something I really need your help with."

"Why don't we meet at the front gate then?" asks Yugi, "Hardly no one is there at lunch time."

Ryou nods. "Good idea, Yugi!"

Katsuya smiles.

Seto glances over at the three friends before the rest of their classmates start to file into the room.

Later that day, Katsuya, Yugi, and Ryou meet at the front gates of the school and lean against the stone wall.

"Now, Jou, what is so important that you couldn't talk to anyone but us?" asks Yugi.

"Well, Yugi. On Saturday, Ryou and I went to the new gay and cross-dresser's bar, On the Verge," says Katsuya, "and well… I sort of agreed to let Ryou dress me up as a girl too, just for that one time! But I met Kaiba there, and he picked me up! Out of all the people there, he was attracted to me dressed like a chick!"

"You were dressed like a girl?" asks Yugi with wide eyes. He pouts slightly. "Why didn't you tell me you were going there? I've been wanting to go to that nightclub too! I just didn't think it would be safe to go alone, and I didn't think any of you would want to go with me. Yami thinks it's too dangerous a place for me so he won't let me go! Next time, can I go with you?"

"Yugi?" Ryou and Katsuya both look at Yugi with shock-filled eyes.

Yugi blushes. "Yami and I have been dating for a couple of weeks now. We hadn't figured out how to announce it yet."

"Um… wow!" exclaims Katsuya smiling, "Well… we're going this Saturday too. Try to talk Yami into coming with you as your date!"

Yugi nods and giggles slightly. "Maybe I could dress up like a girl too this time!"

"Perfect!" exclaims Ryou smiling.

"Now… about you and Kaiba," says Yugi suddenly remembering why they were there to begin with, "What happened between you two?"

"We were having so much fun!" exclaims Katsuya.

_**We were dancing all night long…**_

"They were dancing together most of the night!" exclaims Ryou.

Katsuya blushes. "He's a good dancer. He took me to my apartment building, but I didn't let him come up, so he doesn't know which apartment is mine. Okay, the thing is… he thinks I'm a girl. I'm supposed to meet him at the club on Saturday, and I told him if he asked me nicely I would tell him my last name. I told him to call me 'Kat' short for some name, but he only has three guesses to figure it out, and he's used up one guess. So… if I tell him that my last name is Jonouchi, he's going to freak out and know it's me. So what do I tell him is my last name when he asks me again?"

"Hmm. Risky but I think…" Yugi bites his lower lip.

"What?" asks Katsuya hopefully.

"How about we just mix up the letters in your last name?" asks Yugi, "Instead of Jonouchi, we make it Chinou?"

"Kat Chinou?" asks Ryou, "What do you think, Jou?"

"Well… I don't know if I could remember that. It's a nice suggestion, Yugi, but you know my memory."

"What about simply Chi then?" asks Ryou, "Kat Chi?"

_**The time is right to put my arms around you…**_

"Sounds Chinese! Perfect!" exclaims Katsuya pulling Yugi and Ryou into his embrace, "Thanks guys! Now let's go eat!"

"We've got fifteen minutes left!" exclaims Ryou pulling the other two towards the cafeteria to get a quick bite to eat before their next class.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Katsuya spends the entire afternoon in the hot sun re-planting all the flowers that Seto's gardener had placed in the ground that morning. He mumbles as he works because it seems Seto didn't like where the pink tulips were located and wanted them over where the white lilies were located. He notices the lights turn on as the sun descends past the horizon. He continues to switch the plants around and works until late into the night. He finally finishes as the crescent moon rises. He stands up and watches the moon rising. He sighs contentedly. "Beautiful."

"What are you muttering about, you stupid mutt?" asks Seto walking up behind Katsuya.

"Look at the moon, Set. You can't tell me that you don't think the moon rising isn't beautiful," says Katsuya still staring at the moon, "I've only witnessed the full moon rising once, but it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Seeing the moon come up just reminded me of that."

"There is nothing beautiful about the moon," says Seto a little gruffer than he had intended.

Katsuya slumps his shoulders. "Well… I've finished the gardening. Now what?"

"I'll see you tomorrow," says Seto.

Katsuya glances at his watch. "It's only nine."

"So? Get out of here!" exclaims Seto, "I don't want to see you anymore, mutt! You're filthy and you smell like shit!"

"You mean fertilizer, but with the stuff your gardener uses, it might as well be shit," says Katsuya. He turns to look at Seto and smiles. "Good night, Set. Have pleasant dreams tonight, okay?"

"I'll see you in school tomorrow," says Seto.

"Okay… and I'll be back here tomorrow afternoon to continue working," says Katsuya.

"Be warned… tomorrow, you belong to Mokuba," says Seto smirking evilly.

Katsuya's eyes widen in shock. "I'm going to…"

"Deal with my energetic brother for the entire night!"

"Man, that's worse than torture! Your brother's great, but he's too hyper!" exclaims Katsuya, "I swear you must feed him nothing but sugar and caffeine!"

Seto laughs. "It wouldn't surprise me if that is what he eats! But he does get something nutritious though. I insist that he eat a healthy meal before he can have dessert! He doesn't like the idea, but he complies!"

Katsuya smiles. "Are you sure you don't need me to do anything else?"

_**You're feeling right…**_

Seto looks at Katsuya. He looks hesitant for a moment. "Go on. You'll need your strength for tomorrow."

"Okay," says Katsuya stretching his arms over his head.

Seto turns his eyes away to avoid looking at the firm stomach that is revealed when the shirt rides up. "Good night, puppy."

"You too, Set. And I'm not a puppy," says Katsuya starting to walk away.

Seto turns to watch the blonde go before he heads into the house for a cold shower.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The week doesn't go very well for Katsuya. Just like Seto had said during their date at the nightclub, it becomes the week from hell.

Mokuba does a wonderful job of wearing out Katsuya by forcing him to play games and video games and go swimming. Luckily for Katsuya, he finds Mokuba quite willing to stop for a sugary snack, which unfortunately makes him even more hyper and excitable than normal.

The following days go just as bad as Mokuba and Seto take up Katsuya's time by demanding he do everything at once.

Saturday comes all too quickly and finds Yugi, Ryou, and Katsuya in Ryou's house getting ready.

"Did you convince Yami to come with us?" asks Ryou.

"I told him we were going dancing," says Yugi, "but I didn't say where, and of course, I did not tell him that I'm dressing up!" He blushes slightly.

"So, Ryou… do you have a different outfit I could wear or will I have to go in the same set-up?" asks Katsuya looking through Ryou's closet while Ryou waxes Yugi's back.

"Actually, I think you should go for the navy blue silk blouse and the black denim skirt this time," says Ryou finishing up with Yugi. He looks back at Katsuya to see him pulling the clothes from the closet.

Katsuya smiles. "Nice!"

Ryou moves over to the closet and quickly picks out an outfit for Yugi and tosses the clothing to him. "Yami meeting us here?"

"Yes. He's going to head to the club with us. What about Bakura? Is he coming too?" asks Yugi.

"He'll be escorting us today as well. We can't go into the club with Kat though," says Ryou, "since she can't be seen with us! We're too embarrassing!"

"You're not embarrassing, but if Seto sees me with you then he'll know that I'm Katsuya," says the honey-brown eyed boy, "and although I want him to love me, I don't want him to think I'm a cross dresser! I wasn't before this whole mess started, but I guess I am now!"

"You make a sexy girl," says Bakura smirking as he appears in the room and leans against the doorframe.

"Shove it, Bakura!" snaps Katsuya.

Bakura grunts and looks at Yugi. "You going drag too?"

Yugi blushes and nods his head.

"Try to do something with those spikes so they fall down, Ryou," says Bakura licking his lips, "Slick them back and down or whatever it is you do. He won't look like a girl with that spike-job of his."

Yugi's violet eyes widen. "Are you trying to help me, Bakura?"

"I'm helping Ryou, you Pharaoh wanna-be!" Bakura glares at Yugi before turning and walking out of the room.

"That's his way of saying 'yes'," says Ryou with a sigh, "Okay, let's get you two into your clothes so we can start on your hair!"

Katsuya and Yugi both nod and start to shed their clothing into fairly neat piles on Ryou's bed while they adorn themselves with the more seductive apparel of the feminine variety.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Katsuya is the first person through the doors of On the Verge when the club opens at eight o'clock. He looks around and quickly makes his way to the empty bar, slightly surprised that he doesn't see Seto already sitting there. He doesn't even sit there for five minutes before he hears a familiar voice behind him.

"Waiting for someone?" asks Seto stepping up behind Katsuya wearing a pair of tattered blue jeans and a skin-tight black muscle shirt that shows off his well-muscled torso. He smiles when Katsuya turns around to face him.

"Actually I am." The burgundy-painted lips curl up in a pleasant smile. Two honey-colored eyes look into Seto's cerulean blue orbs. The emerald eyeliner and sparkling gold eye shadow really draw attention to their natural beauty.

Seto licks his lips and lets his eyes roam across the luscious body of the _woman_ before him.

Blonde hair, falling gently around his face, held down by too much mousse and hair gel yet still remarkably soft-looking. Silver sparkles adorn Katsuya's face drawing attention to the gold around and within his eyes and the sparkling gloss covering the burgundy lipstick. The navy blue silk blouse has a low oval neckline to reveal some of the smooth flesh beneath but not enough to reveal the breasts or lack there of, and the shirt itself is gathered and tied around the ribs to leave much of the smooth stomach open for inspection. The black denim of the thigh-length skirt hangs about the slender hips, slightly exposing the top of the thong hidden beneath to discreetly entice all who would set on the fair beauty. The thigh-high nylons that bar viewing and caressing the seemingly soft flesh only hinder the long, slender legs, and the legs end with a pair of black, calf-high boots with silver trim.

"Can I get you something to drink?" asks the bartender snapping both Seto and Katsuya out of their evaluation of each other.

Seto raises an eyebrow at Katsuya. "Would you like something, Kat, or would you rather dance?"

Katsuya hears the way Seto stresses the word dance. He stands up. "I would love to dance!"

Seto offers his arm to Katsuya and smiles when _she_ takes it and blushes. He leads _her_ onto the dance floor just as a slow song begins.

Katsuya wraps his arms around Seto's neck and stays at a respectable distance.

_**You wrap your arms around too…**_

Seto wraps his arms around Katsuya's waist and pulls him close so that their bodies almost touch. He inhales the fragrant scent of the strong perfume. 'She looks so much like the mutt… if only she smelled like sunshine the way he does… then I could lose myself in her and maybe forget for a moment that I'm the gay CEO of Kaiba Corp. What would happen to Kaiba Corp if anyone ever found out I was gay?'

"What are you thinking about?" asks Katsuya looking through his eyelashes at Seto.

"You smell very nice," says Seto into Katsuya's ear.

Katsuya chuckles. "Thanks! So do you? What cologne is that?"

"Tommy… my little brother bought it for me for my birthday. I'm not too fond of it, but he thinks it's nice so I wear it to please him," says Seto. 'Why am I telling her that? She doesn't need to know about Mokuba!'

"You must love your brother very much. I wish I had a little brother, but I have a little sister instead. She's very sweet, but she keeps trying to steal my clothes!" exclaims Katsuya. 'Hey, it's true! She loves that blue and white t-shirt to death. Maybe I should give it to her since she likes it so much!'

"I wouldn't mind having a little sister," says Seto pulling Katsuya even closer as a second slow song starts.

"Would you like to trade?" Katsuya's eyes twinkle mischievously.

Seto laughs. "I'm sure they would be thrilled to death about that!"

Katsuya laughs. "I like your laugh. It sounds so nice! You should do it more often, Seto!"

Seto nuzzles his head into Katsuya's neck and lets his hands slide down to rest on two firm butt cheeks.

Katsuya tenses for a moment before relaxing in Seto's arms again.

_**But suddenly I feel the shining sun…**_

The strobe light suddenly flicks on to highlight Seto and Katsuya in a brilliant yellow light for a moment before it starts its cycle of flashing various colored lights throughout the room.

Seto and Katsuya reluctantly move away from each other as the beat of the music picks up to a fast and furious pace. They dance for each other with wild, seductive movements, their hands caressing their own bodies in silent pleas.

"So… do you come here often?" asks Katsuya.

"Not really. Only been here twice. What about you?" asks Seto.

"Same…" Katsuya blushes.

"Did your friends come with you again this time?" asks Seto grabbing Katsuya's exposed waist and pulling him closer to dirty dance with him.

Katsuya spins around quickly with widening eyes. He presses his back up against Seto's and takes Seto's hands to rest on his stomach as he begins to sway in a very erogenous manner to the music. "They didn't come with me this time, but they will be here. More of my friends are coming this time to secretly keep a watch on me!"

"They don't need to protect you. I can do that!" Seto rests his head on Katsuya's shoulder and smiles at her as they dance.

"They think you're the one I need protection from!" exclaims Katsuya chuckling lightly and rubbing Seto's hands with his own.

Bakura and Yami walk into the club and look around, easily spotting Seto and Katsuya dancing together on the dance floor. They both wear very similar black leather pants with near matching leather tops, except that Bakura's shirt is solid black with leather lashings binding it closed and Yami's rich purple shirt buckles up to keep it closed.

"I still can't believe you all talked me into allowing this!" exclaims Yami.

"But Yami… I really wanted to come!" whines Yugi stepping in behind Yami and taking the older spirit's hand.

Yami blushes as he looks at Yugi. His cheeks suddenly seem to match his red eyes as well as the crimson in his red, black, and blonde spiky hair. "And I can't believe you're wearing that!"

Ryou walks into the club and steps up on Bakura's other side. He has his white hair pulled into a high ponytail. His leather shirt clings to his chest, and his loose blue denim skirt flutters around his legs. His brown eyes look around the room as he taps his foot on the ground so that his black pumps click on the tile floor. "I think Yugi looks really sexy like that! So if you don't like it, Yami, I'm sure Bakura and I wouldn't mind taking your lover off your hands."

Yami growls and pulls Yugi close to him. "Mine!"

Yugi blushes and tries to pull down the hem of his really short black leather skirt. His white silk halter-top hugs his body and reveals the soft skin in all the right places. His hair, brushed flat and held with a few hairpins and some mousse, caresses his bared shoulders. His feet are encased in black, heel-less boots since he kept tripping with all the other boots Ryou had, and the white thigh-high nylons compliments his already pale skin. He wears bright lavender lipstick with simple black kohl eyeliner and lavender eye shadow, which brings out the full color of his innocent amethyst eyes. He looks around the club. "Oh, Ra! Is that Kaiba and J… uh… Kat dirty dancing?"

Ryou looks in the direction Yugi stares. His eyes widen as he sees Katsuya using his firm derriere to rub up Seto's leg while Seto's hands caress the blonde's arms. "That is Kat and Kaiba!"

"Let's go interrupt, Ryou!" exclaims Bakura, "I'll steal Kat away from Kaiba so you can dance with him!"

"I don't want to dance with Kaiba," says Ryou blinking at Bakura.

"Then I will steal you away from Kaiba," says Yami, "That is if you wouldn't mind one dance with him, Yugi."

"I don't mind," says Yugi, "So we'll go out and start dancing with our partner, then Bakura and Ryou will try to separate Kat and Kaiba, then Yami and I will separate Kaiba and Ryou. Right?"

"Right!" Bakura drags Ryou onto the dance floor and starts to spin the feminine boy around the floor.

Yami and Yugi hurry out to dance as well.

The song switches to a slightly slower song, but still with a good hip-hop beat.

Bakura and Ryou dance up beside Seto and Katsuya.

_**Before I knew it this dream was all gone…**_

"Cutting in, Kaiba!" exclaims Bakura grabbing Katsuya's waist and pulling him out of Seto's arms and spinning him in a circle away from the now angry brunette.

However, before Seto has a chance to chase after Bakura, Ryou quickly takes the empty place in his arms. "Are you enjoying yourself tonight, Kaiba?"

"I was. What is Bakura doing to my date?" asks Seto trying to locate where the white-haired thief had taken his dance partner.

Ryou shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe he's giving Kat tips on how to sexually please your lover. And I don't mean by first-hand experience. Bakura knows better than to cheat on me. He wouldn't live through it."

"Nice to see you out and about, Kaiba," says Yami dancing up beside them with Yugi, "I hope you don't mind me cutting in with Ryou here!"

Yugi and Ryou trade places in an instant and Yami leads Ryou away.

Seto blinks as he looks at the much shorter teen in his arms. "You look familiar… Do I know you?"

"You should, Kaiba! We go to school together every day!" exclaims Yugi giggling rather girlishly.

Seto's eyes widen. "Yu-Yu-Yugi?"

Yugi blushes. He nods his head briskly. "How do I look? Ryou and Bakura said they'd try to steal me away from Yami because I look so good!"

"You're… you're…" Seto looks around quickly trying to find something to help him out of this current situation. After all, it isn't everyday he's dancing with his greatest rival and enjoying it. "Nice… Nice… Not as pretty as Kat, but no one here is."

"A compliment from the great Seto Kaiba? I must be the luckiest person here!" Yugi smiles. "Can I meet this Kat?"

Seto nods and continues to look around. "If I can find her… Bakura stole her away from me."

"Well… Ryou should be able to find Bakura, and since he's with Yami, I can find him easily enough," says Yugi closing his eyes.

Seto looks back at Yugi and blushes slightly. 'He really does make an attractive woman… Stop thinking that! Yugi is my rival! I don't like him as much as that stupid mutt… Besides I'm here with Kat!'

"I asked Yami to bring Ryou to meet us at the bar," says Yugi.

"Did the mutt come with you tonight?" asks Seto hopefully.

"Jou said he had a date, and he wouldn't like you calling him a mutt, Kaiba," says Yugi as they stop dancing and start to make their way up to the bar where they quickly find Ryou and Yami.

"Ryou, where is Kat?" asks Seto as Yugi sits down on a barstool beside Yami.

"I don't know…"

"Don't give me that. You can talk to Bakura the same way Yugi can talk to Yami," says Seto, "Now make him bring Kat here!"

Ryou sighs and closes his eyes. "Okay. He's on his way, but he sounds angry."

After a few moments, Bakura brings Katsuya over, forcing Katsuya to walk backwards as they continue to dance.

'That butt looks rather familiar… just like my mutt's. And I would know about that! I spend so much time staring at it!' thinks Seto as Bakura and Katsuya finally reach them.

_**Oh I don't know what to do  
About this dream and you… **_

Seto grabs Katsuya from Bakura's arms and pulls the struggling blonde onto his lap. "Did he try to hurt you, Kat?"

"No," says Katsuya leaning back in Seto's arms, "He was actually very gentle."

Bakura blushes as Yami snickers. He steps up to Ryou and wraps his arms around his lover, burying his face in the crook of his neck as he does so.

"Okay… stop picking on Bakura, please," says Ryou.

"Thank you, Ryou," whispers Bakura so quietly that only the white-haired teen hears it, "I'll give you a special treat tonight in bed."

Ryou blushes, but he nods his head vigorously. He always does like Bakura's special treats.

"Would you like a drink, Kat? Since we're at the bar anyway?" asks Seto.

"Yes," says Katsuya smiling.

Seto waves down the bartender. "A round of cokes here!"

"Thanks, Kaiba!" exclaims Yugi once the bartender sets out six cold cans. He grabs his quickly and opens it.

"So… Seto… who're your friends? That spiky haired one is sort of cute," says Katsuya eyeing Yami.

Seto growls slightly and wraps his arms tighter around Katsuya. "The girl impersonator is Yugi."

"Yugi Motou! Nice to meet you!" exclaims Yugi offering his hand to Katsuya after taking a drink of his soda.

"My name is Kat," says Katsuya glancing sideways at Seto as he takes Yugi's hand and shakes it. Then he takes his soda from the bar and opens it to take a quick drink.

"The other is Yami," says Seto.

"Yami Motou," says Yami smiling.

"Oh, you're brothers?" asks Katsuya, "There is a striking family resemblance!"

"We're not brothers," says Yami, "We're… actually intended to be married, which is why we share a last name already…"

"Intended to be married? Is that anything like a betrothal? Where your families decided shortly after your birth that you two were going to marry each other when you came of age?" asks Katsuya.

Yami blinks in shock, obviously surprised that Katsuya knew about arranged marriages.

Bakura snickers.

"Yes… actually it was something very much like that," says Yami. He smiles and pulls Yugi's stool closer to his own.

"Doesn't explain the resemblance though," says Katsuya, "You're not really clones, are you? Or maybe the doctors were genetically altering fetuses or something, and you two were the result!"

"You're daft!" exclaims Ryou.

Katsuya laughs and takes another drink from the can. "Hey, it'll happen someday. They've already cloned a sheep. It's only a matter of time before humans get cloned too. Okay, this is a freaky subject."

"You started it," says Bakura.

"Which is why I'm changing it!" exclaims Katsuya, "Do you all go to the same school as Seto? How do you know him?"

"Yugi and I go to school with Kaiba," says Ryou, "but Bakura and Yami don't. Bakura dropped out, and Yami graduated last year."

Bakura nips Ryou's neck before quickly draining his soda can.

"I'm glad Bakura dropped out of school. He pays more attention to me this way!" exclaims Ryou blushing.

Katsuya nods.

Everyone sits in silence for a moment while they all drink from their respective cans.

"Yami! Let's dance now!" exclaims Yugi excitedly after finishing his drink. He quickly pulls Yami out onto the dance floor.

"Me too?" pleads Ryou nuzzling Bakura.

Katsuya rests his head against Seto's shoulder.

Bakura lifts Ryou and carries him out onto the dance floor.

"Your friends are nice," says Katsuya.

"They aren't my friends," says Seto setting down his empty can.

"Oh really? You sure act like they are."

Seto cuddles up to Katsuya for a moment more before he speaks directly into his ear, "Would you like to dance with me, Kat?"

"Only if you hold me," says Katsuya quickly.

"I don't plan on letting you go," says Seto.

_**I wish this dream comes true…**_

Katsuya climbs off Seto's lap, being careful not to let the skirt ride up and show anything he doesn't want seen.

Seto stands and escorts Katsuya out onto the dance floor again.

The music moves the bodies across the floor; no one really caring about anything other than the person in their arms and the beat filling their souls.

Much later, Katsuya and Seto step off the dance floor and happen to catch sight of Yami and Yugi making out at a table with Ryou riding Bakura right across from them.

"It's getting hot in here," says Katsuya, nearly shouting to be heard over the insanely loud music and other chatter.

"Let's step outside," says Seto guiding Katsuya towards the exit. They walk out together and relax against the cool wall.

"I didn't realize how stuffy it was in there. There were so many people, I don't know if I could hear myself think!" exclaims Katsuya. He yawns, trying to hide it behind his hand.

"Are you tired?" asks Seto catching sight of the yawn.

"A little… I had a very long week at work, and I'm still trying to recover from it," says Katsuya, "but I was just having so much fun in there I forgot about it until we came out here!"

"I could drive you home," says Seto.

"Oh, I don't want to ruin your night!" exclaims Katsuya.

"I don't mind. I'm rather tired as well," says Seto, "Besides, we could always make up for it next Saturday."

"Are you asking me out again?" asks Katsuya with wide eyes.

"Of course. You intrigue me," says Seto smiling. He pushes himself off his section of wall and moves to brace himself against the section where Katsuya stands effectively trapping his date in place. "Would you like to meet me here next Saturday? At the bar at eight o'clock?"

_**Oh I don't know what to do…**_

Katsuya stares into the cerulean eyes. "I like you…"

Seto smiles even wider as he begins to close in the distance between their bodies. "Is that a yes?"

_**About this dream and you…**_

'Is he going to kiss me? Is this a dream? Is this real?' thinks Katsuya.

"I'm waiting."

"Yes… next Saturday… On the Verge… at the bar… eight o'clock sharp!" exclaims Katsuya smiling.

"Good. Now… you said if I asked nicely you would tell me your last name. Is this nice enough?" Seto closes the distance between them in a heartbeat and presses his lips against Katsuya's.

'Oh Ra! Oh Ra! Oh Ra! He's kissing me!' thinks Katsuya grabbing Seto's neck as they kiss. His eyes close automatically.

_**We'll make this dream come true…**_

Seto allows his eyelids to slide closed. He moves his lips gently, uncertainly against Katsuya's. He smirks to himself when he feels the other respond and kiss him back just as nervously. His eyes shoot open when he feels a wet tongue tentatively brush against his lips. His entire body tenses.

_**Why don't you play the game?**_

'Whoa! Too fast! He doesn't want this! He doesn't want me! He just wants Kat, not Katsuya! He's regretting kissing me!' Katsuya pulls away immediately and turns her eyes from Seto with brightly blushing cheeks. "Chi."

Seto blinks. He uses his hand to bring Katsuya's face towards his again, and he gazes into those eyes of caramelized honey. A look of confusion darts across his face. "What?"

"My last name is Chi."

"Lovely… Kat Chi," whispers Seto, "Come on… I'll take you home, and I'll meet you here next Saturday."

Katsuya and Seto walk down to Seto's car, and they make the trip to Katsuya's apartment building in silence.

"Is something wrong? You're being rather quiet," says Seto, "You're usually so bold and brazen." He smiles. 'Just like a certain mutt I know.'

"I'm sorry. I'm just thinking," says Katsuya, "You've been quiet too."

"I've been thinking as well," says Seto stopping the car in front of the building and putting it in park.

"About what?" asks Katsuya.

"About that kiss…"

"And?" Katsuya's heart skips a beat.

"It ended too soon for my liking," says Seto leaning towards Katsuya again.

Katsuya blushes as he moves to meet Seto halfway. This time, he's the one who tenses when he feels the tongue brushing against his lips after a minute of simple kisses, but he slowly parts his lips to let the questioning tongue into his mouth.

Seto's tongue quickly fills the other's mouth and tastes the sweetness within. He uncertainly darts around secretly wondering where he might be able to get a book explaining the rules of French kissing.

_**Why don't you play the game?**_

After a moment, Katsuya's tongue starts pressing against Seto's, testing it to see what it will do when challenged, and a war of tongues ensues, which Seto surprisingly loses when his tongue is forced back into his mouth. The winning tongue however enters Seto's mouth and immediately begins to explore it thoroughly.

When they finally break for air, Seto sighs and says, "You should probably go now before we do anything else."

"Such a gentleman! Aren't you even going to try to guess my first name again?"

"Not this time, Kat. Maybe next week."

Katsuya smiles as he gets out of the car and heads into the building, turning around once he's inside to watch Seto starting to drive away.

**_Last night I had a dream about you  
In this dream I'm dancing right beside you  
_****_And it looked like everyone was having fun  
_****_The kind of feeling I've waited so long…_**

**_Digital Love – Daft Punk_**


	3. Don't Stop the Dancing

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song Numb belongs to Linkin Park and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story. The club, On the Verge, is not a real place, and any similarities are merely coincidental.

This story is dedicated to the Cerrdorion.

Dancing in the Dark

By Hideki LaShae

Chapter Three – Don't Stop the Dancing

Yugi and Ryou smile at Katsuya as he jogs up to meet them at the front gates to the school.

"You left the club early, Jou. Did something happen between you and your date?" asks Yugi.

"Well, I was tired from all that work I did at Kaiba's place, and he was tired too, so he took me home early," says Katsuya, "I would have liked to have stayed, but I really was tired! We're going to meet there next Saturday!"

"Did he ask for your last name?" asks Ryou smiling.

Katsuya nods and blushes a burgundy to pale the lipstick he had been wearing.

Ryou's eyes widen.

"How did he ask you?" asks Yugi noticing the blush as well.

"He asked me and then he kissed me!" exclaims Katsuya happily.

Yugi and Ryou both smile.

"Come on!" exclaims Katsuya grabbing their hands and pulling them forward towards the school building. He pulls them into their classroom, and his eyes land on Seto as he sits in his chair reading his book. "Just a minute, guys."

"Jou! Not again!" exclaims Yugi whining a little as Katsuya walks towards Seto.

Ryou and Yugi move to their seats while shaking their heads at Katsuya's actions.

Katsuya sits down in front of Seto and stares at the cover of the book. He grabs the top of the book, unknowingly putting his fingers right over the words Seto's trying to read, and he tilts the book to look at the title easier. He fumbles with the English words as he speaks them, "A Midsummer Night's Dream… William Shakespeare."

"Do you mind, mutt?" asks Seto ripping the book away from Katsuya.

**_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
_****_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
_****_Don't know what you're expecting of me  
_**_**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes…**_

"Not at all, Set," says Katsuya, "I didn't know you were interested in Shakespeare's work."

"Hmph… like you know anything about it!" exclaims Seto.

Katsuya smirks. "Welcome, good Robin. See'st thou this sweet sight? Her dotage now I do begin to pity: For, meeting her of late behind the wood, seeking sweet favours for this hateful fool, I did upbraid her and fall out with her; For she his hairy temples then had rounded with coronet of fresh and fragrant flowers; And that same dew, which sometime on the buds was wont to swell like round and orient pearls, stood now within the pretty flowerets' eyes like tears that did their own disgrace bewail."

Seto's eyes widen. "What?"

"Oberon… Act Four. Line… um… fifty or so," says Katsuya. He continues to speak as Seto flips through the pages looking for the words, which he had spoken a moment before, "So… you had another date with Kat. Yugi and Yami told me she's rather nice. Did you enjoy yourself?"

Seto finally stops flipping through the pages and his eyes scan the page quickly. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Katsuya blinks at Seto dimwittedly.

"How did you recite that passage?" asks Seto with a frustrated sigh.

Katsuya shrugs. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"Only if you answer mine."

"Fine… I know all of Oberon's lines. Not in English, just in Japanese, but still…" Katsuya watches Seto give him a disbelieving look. He sighs. "Every summer, I join a Shakespearean theatrical group. I've played Prince Escalus in Romeo and Juliet… Cordelia in King Lear… We do all male productions just like Shakespeare's group did back when he was alive… Oberon in A Midsummer Night's Dream, and Caesar in Julius Caesar. We've been thinking of MacBeth or Hamlet for this summer's play. Now answer the question."

"Yes. I had a wonderful time with Kat. You had a date also… How was it?" asks Seto closing his book and looking into the radiant caramelized-honey eyes.

Katsuya smiles as his face reddens. "The best date ever!"

Seto hikes an eyebrow, but Katsuya stands and heads over to Ryou and Yugi without another word. He smiles and shakes his head as he returns to his book. 'Who would have thought the mutt knew anything about Shakespeare? He always acts so stupid… maybe it's just that, an act. He did say he was in a theatrical group, but why would he act stupid?'

Katsuya sits down and relaxes in his chair, leaning back ever so slightly and stretching his right leg out before him.

'And why do I find the thought of him dressed up in Shakespearean attire quoting those most gifted words strangely attractive?' thinks Seto. He glances to the side and stares at Katsuya for a moment more before turning his eyes back to his book. His mind wanders as he reads, and he pictures a gaggle of Katsuyas dressed up as the characters of the play as they recite their lines for him alone.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Time drags on until finally Saturday night comes again.

Seto walks into the club in the outfit he bought last night after having searched fruitlessly for it the entire week before. The midnight blue tank top clings to his body like a second skin while the black leather pants hug his hips to reveal his belly button. His shoes click on the tile floor as he walks towards the bar. Belted around his neck, wrists, and upper arms are black leather straps that seem to be very popular in this club, and he actually likes having the wrist belts on. His chestnut brown hair looks almost mahogany in the light even though it glitters and catches the light like it never has before. He reaches the bar and immediately starts to look for the _woman_ he came to meet.

"Are you waiting for me, Seto?" asks Katsuya stepping up beside Seto and blinking at him in a seductive manner.

"Kat?" asks Seto as his jaw drops. He stares at Katsuya and examines his outfit from head to toe.

The blonde hair falls gently around Katsuya's face due to the quantity of mousse and hair gel weighing down the near golden locks. Black streaks of hair grace and embellish the tresses. Ultra-thick mascara and navy blue eyeliner draw attention to his stunning eyes while the golden eye shadow and the black contouring shadow cast a magical aura upon the honeyed orbs. "Who did you think I'd be?"

Seto's eyes fall on the lips coated in black makeup. He licks his lips unnervingly before he quickly leans in for a brief kiss.

"What do you think? I just had to do something special for Goth night!" Katsuya blushes. The reddish tint even goes down his neck where it meets his black leather halter-top. A crystal tattoo wraps around his exposed belly button. The skirt he wore his first night at the club, the hip-hugging black leather, covers him down to the middle of his thighs. He still wears jet-black thigh-high nylons and his black boots with their silver trim.

"Goth night?" asks Seto wrinkling his brow in confusion.

"Didn't you see the signs, silly?" asks Katsuya chuckling, "This is Goth night! Dedicated to darkness!"

"Oh, yes. Now I remember seeing the signs! I totally forgot!" exclaims Seto smiling at Katsuya. "You look so beautiful! What did you do?"

"A little here. A little there!" exclaims Katsuya, "What about you? Your hair is like totally on fire!" He smiles. 'I can't believe I said that! How school-girlish!'

"Um… I actually found this nice hair tonic that has sparkles in it. It catches the light rather well," says Seto blushing. He remembers searching the Internet desperately to find anything that would help his hair shine like this.

"Well, I love it!" exclaims Katsuya.

"And I love your outfit! You look so beautiful!" exclaims Seto, "But speaking of hair, what happened to yours? I hope you realize that dying your hair black is going to be permanent!"

"I didn't! These are actually hair extensions! I didn't dye my hair! I did not want it to be black forever!" exclaims Katsuya, "Come on! I want to feel your hands on my body! Let's dance!"

Seto follows the now furiously blushing Katsuya out onto the dance floor and wraps his arms around the slim waist. "What about that tattoo?"

"It comes off with baby oil!" Katsuya rubs Seto's chest as they begin to move with the music.

'You look so completely fuckable right now! If only you had a dick, I'd take you right here in the middle of the club! What are you doing to me, Kat? I'm attracted to you. I enjoy being with you, but I can't help but wish that you were something that you're not. I want you to be a man. Then I'd understand why I'm insanely attracted to you, but more than that I wish you were _him_… my mutt, my puppy, my Katsuya,' thinks Seto as he rubs his hands across Katsuya's back, stomach, and arms.

"Are your friends planning on coming tonight, Seto?" asks Katsuya.

"What friends?"

"Ryou, Bakura, Yami, and Yugi," says Katsuya smiling.

"Oh, I hope not!" groans Seto at the mention of their names.

Katsuya chuckles. "I hope not too! I don't want to get dragged away from you again! I like being in your arms."

"I like being with you too," says Seto sincerely.

Katsuya pulls Seto close and speaks directly into the brunette's ear just loud enough to be heard over the fast music, "I really, really like you."

Seto's heart swells at those words, and he speaks into Katsuya's ear, "I think I'm falling for you."

Katsuya's eyes widen. 'Yes! Yes! Yes, yes, yes!'

Seto starts nibbling on Katsuya's slender neck.

Katsuya tilts his head back to give Seto better access to the soft flesh. 'He only knows me as Kat Chi, not Katsuya Jonouchi. He doesn't… he couldn't… he'll never love Katsuya, only Kat. I have to end this… tonight…'

A warm body presses up against Katsuya's back and a second set of hands starts to caress his chest.

Katsuya jumps into Seto's arms and spins to look at Yugi, dressed in leather pants with a leather vest, blinking his innocent amethyst eyes at his best friend.

"What do you want, Yugi?" asks Seto clutching Katsuya tighter to his body.

"I would like to steal Kat away for a dance!" exclaims Yugi, "And I'm not taking no for an answer! So don't even bother!" He grabs Katsuya's wrist and winks at Seto. "You can dance with Yami."

"I don't want to dance with Yami, and I'm not letting Kat go!" exclaims Seto.

A hand tipped with horrendously fake nails grabs Seto's elbow and spins him around.

Yugi takes this moment to pull Katsuya away from Seto and deeper onto the dance floor.

**_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow…_**

Seto gawks at the person who still holds his elbow. "Yami?"

Yami's tri-colored hair still stands up in spikes, but they aren't nearly as prominent as normal. The most surprising thing though is the short black skirt he wears with the tight black dress shirt.

"You're in a dress!" exclaims Seto in utter shock.

"Not really. It's a skirt. And it was Yugi's idea. He's blackmailing me into wearing this ridiculous outfit!" exclaims Yami pouting.

"Blackmailing you with what?" Seto chuckles.

"No sex if I don't wear the skirt tonight," mumbles Yami.

"What? You mean you two are already…?" Seto's voice trails off.

"I think you're the only one in our group who isn't… or have you and Kat done the tango?" Yami raises an eyebrow.

Seto blushes and turns away. "Where did Yugi take Kat?"

"Just for a dance. You'll be back with her soon," says Yami leading Seto over to the bar. "So… what do you think of her?"

"Why do you care?" asks Seto glaring at Yami.

"I know her," says Yami, "She pretended that she hadn't known Yugi and I because she didn't want you to think…"

"Think what?"

"Yugi and I met her through Mai Valentine. She is actually a very good duelist."

Seto smiles. "So… she knows about Duel Monsters? Are you close friends with her?"

"We're friends… I don't think we're really all that close," says Yami, "We just hang out on rare occasion, and we talk a lot. She loves to talk."

"So you know her real name, don't you?" asks Seto.

"Yes, I do, but I can't tell you. She wants you to guess it," says Yami smirking evilly, "If you get it wrong all three times though, then maybe she'll allow Yugi and I to tell you."

Seto sighs.

"So what do you think of her? I need to know if your intentions are honorable."

"They are."

"I thought you liked Jou," says Yami.

Seto's eyes widen at Yami's words. "What makes you think I care for the mutt?"

"You look at him with longing in your eyes. Sometimes I swear I can see lust there." Yami shrugs his shoulders. "Am I wrong?"

"Where is Kat and Yugi?" asks Seto quick to change the subject. He looks around hopefully for some sight of the blonde haired beauty he came here to spend the night dancing and having a good time with.

Across the room in the very midst of the dancers, Yugi cuddles up in Katsuya's arms so that he can talk into his best friend's ear without anyone else hearing. "Jou… why do you keep coming here to meet Kaiba?"

"Why wouldn't I?" asks Katsuya, "Yugi… I never told you before because Seto's our biggest rival, but I care for him. In fact, I'm pretty sure I love him."

"Love him?" asks Yugi with wide eyes.

"Don't sound too shocked. You know that I'm gay," says Katsuya quietly into Yugi's ear, "And Seto… he's so strong and devoted… and the way he treats Mokuba. It's just like I treat Shizuka. And there's more too. I can read him pretty well. He hides behind his icy mask because he's afraid to care. He was hurt before, and he doesn't want to be hurt again. That's why he's cold and aloof. I want to say that it's all he knows, but it isn't… He just… I don't know what to say about it. I understand it, but I'm not sure if I can explain it."

"You know what you're doing then?"

Katsuya shakes his head. "No clue. This is one game that I don't know how to play. I don't know the rules, and I don't know the prize for winning, but I know the risk of losing. And I'm sure that I'm going to lose."

Yugi holds Katsuya tightly. "You need to tell him the truth."

"I wish I knew how," says Katsuya, "I just… I'm so afraid that if I tell him who I am that he'll want nothing to do with me. I'd rather live a lie for a few more moments than risk losing his arms around me. I know I should tell him, and I will… I just need to figure out how. It's something I have to do on my own."

"By the way, you look gorgeous tonight," says Yugi smiling. He pulls Katsuya towards the bar. "Yami's telling Seto that you're a good duelist, and that he and I met you through Mai."

"Well… I am a good duelist, but he knows my deck. What if he wants to duel against me?" asks Katsuya with wide frightened eyes.

"Don't worry about that! If he asks to duel you, you'll need to have time to get your deck, so that the next time you meet, you could have created a new deck using some of the cards that I never use. I have a nice collection of cards that Kat could borrow," says Yugi with a wink, "You need to get Seto on a date out of this club."

Seto hurries to Katsuya's side as soon as he sees the two approaching. He pulls Katsuya to him possessively. "What did you do to my date, Yugi?"

"Nothing," says Yugi innocently before turning to Yami.

"Let's go outside for a moment," says Katsuya into Seto's ear.

Seto nods and keeps his hand on the small of Katsuya's back as he guides the blonde out of the club. "Are you okay, Kat? What did Yugi do to you?"

Katsuya smiles after taking a deep cleansing breath. "Yugi didn't do anything to me. He just wanted to talk. He… he sees things. He's very observant. He can see that I care for you. What did Yami want with you?"

"Yami… hmph! Yami wanted to make sure that I knew my place around you! He actually tried to scold me so that I wouldn't hurt you!" exclaims Seto indignantly.

**_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
_****_I've become so tired, so much more aware  
_****_By becoming this all I want to do  
_****_Is be more like me and be less like you…_**

Katsuya kisses Seto's cheek quickly and blushes a bright red.

Seto smirks as he backs Katsuya up against a wall.

Katsuya swallows hard as he looks into Seto's cerulean eyes. "Do you want something, Seto?"

Seto wraps his arms around Katsuya and kisses the soft black lips. "Tell me your name…"

"You must guess. I will not tell," whispers Katsuya moaning enjoyably at the feeling of having Seto so close to him.

Seto kisses Katsuya. "Tell me your name…"

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain thy dear perfection which he owes without that title," says Katsuya calmly. Within his mind however, he frantically thinks, 'Please, let him only think that I know that because it's so insanely popular a quote!'

'Katsuya!' Seto's eyes widen. "You know Shakespeare?"

Katsuya shrugs. "I've heard that line so many times before that it just sort of stuck with me."

"Do you know any other words from his lips?" asks Seto.

Katsuya blushes.

"Tell me," whispers Seto staring into the beautiful eyes like caramelized honey, "How should I your true love know from another one? By his cockle hat and staff, and his sandal shoon."

"Alas sweet lady, what imports this song?" asks Katsuya. He listens to the sound of music still coming from the club against whose outer wall he currently rests.

Seto shrugs. He whispers, "I remember no more."

"Ophelia… Say you? Nay pray you, mark. He is dead and gone, lady. He is dead and gone; at his head a grass-green turf, at his heels a stone," says Katsuya staring into Seto's eyes, "Queen… Nay, but Ophelia."

Seto kisses Katsuya's forehead.

"Ophelia… pray you mark. White his shroud as the mountain snow," continues Katsuya pulling Seto closer, "Queen… alas, look here, my lord."

"Am I your lord now?" jokes Seto.

Katsuya smirks. "Ophelia… larded with sweet flowers which beswept to the grave did go with true-love showers."

"Hamlet," says Seto, "That is my favorite play by Shakespeare." He kisses Katsuya's lips again.

"Why?" asks Katsuya tilting his head to the side curiously.

'You look like a confused puppy!'

Katsuya runs a hand through Seto's sparkling chestnut locks.

"It's sad. I am fond of tragedies," says Seto, "Humor does nothing for me."

Katsuya blushes as a thought comes to him. "There's going to be a special screening of Hamlet on Wednesday night, at midnight. It might be hard to get tickets this late, but if we could would you like to go with me?"

Seto smiles happily. "I would love to go with you! Don't worry about the tickets. I know someone who works at the theater, and he'll sneak us in if we can't get tickets."

'Seto Kaiba, sneaking into a theater? Wow! That is such a new idea! I like it!' thinks Katsuya. He nods his head briskly.

"Should we meet for dinner then… before the show?" asks Seto.

"That would be great!" exclaims Katsuya.

"We'll work out the details when I take you home tonight. Katherine?"

Katsuya chuckles. "That's two. One left!"

Seto pulls Katsuya into a passionate kiss. "Now… should we return to the club?"

"Yes! I feel like dancing!" exclaims Katsuya.

**_Holding too tightly afraid to lose control…_**

"But just so you know… I'm not letting you out of my arms again!" exclaims Seto smiling.

Katsuya and Seto return to the interior of the building to dance the night away in each other's arms.

"How did you know that passage from Hamlet?" asks Seto as he holds Katsuya tenderly yet firmly.

"Well… I must admit that I love Shakespeare. I can't help it. I think I prefer his romantic tragedies to all else," says Katsuya, "Romeo and Juliet… the star-crossed lovers… doomed to die because no one would accept their love for each other. It… sounds like my life."

"You'd better not die, Kat," says Seto firmly.

"Nor you, Seto!" Katsuya runs his hands up Seto's chest and teases the nipples covered by the navy blue fabric.

Seto's breath snags in his throat as the soft hands twist and pinch his nipples. He pulls Katsuya even tighter to him as his body starts to react and harden. "What are you trying to do?"

Katsuya lays down a trail of kisses over Seto's collarbone as he feels the erection pressing against his hip. "I'm giving you something to hold you off while I'm gone."

"Gone where?" Seto's breath escapes him in a sigh.

"Just to the ladies' room for a minute," says Katsuya. He smiles and steps out of Seto's arms.

"Puppy?" asks Seto.

**_Every step I take is another mistake to you…_**

"Puppy?" Katsuya's eyes flash angrily. "What?"

"You remind me of a puppy. Energetic. Loyal. Lovable. Beautiful." Seto smiles. "Could I call you my puppy?"

Katsuya thinks for a moment. "All right. Puppy it is."

'Thank you, Katsuya.' Seto nods his head as Katsuya heads off to the bathroom. He quickly heads into the bathroom himself to compose himself again. He takes several deep breaths as he wills his body to settle down from the heightened awareness the other creates. He looks at his reflection as he washes his hands and splashes some water on his face. 'If Kat isn't Katsuya… what am I going to do? I enjoy spending time with Kat, but I already have a puppy even if he doesn't really know he belongs to me. Yet, I don't want to hurt Kat if she isn't Katsuya either. Kat Chi or Katsuya Jonouchi? Which one holds the greater piece of my heart?'

Seto dries his hands and wipes the excess water from his face before heading out of the bathroom. He spots his date immediately and crosses the floor to the bar. "Would you like a drink, Kat?"

"Not unless you want something. We could just keep dancing if you're up to it."

Seto grabs Katsuya around the waist and pulls him out onto the dance floor just as a slow song starts. He holds the blonde close to him and kisses the soft lips. "Your taste is so addictive."

Katsuya chuckles. "Really? You know… I wonder if you could O.D. on it! Maybe we could try that later!"

"Maybe we could try that now," says Seto kissing Katsuya again and forcing his tongue into the other's mouth.

Katsuya moans into the lingering kiss.

Seto finally pulls away gasping for air.

"Not quite enough to O.D.," says Katsuya inhaling deeply.

"Well… let's try again!" exclaims Seto pressing his lips to Katsuya's again. His eyes widen as a tongue forces its way into his mouth, but he quickly closes his eyes again and allows the beautiful blonde to dominate this kiss for a few moments before he seizes control in a fierce battle of tongues.

**_And every second I waste is more than I can take…_**

Katsuya gulps down air as soon as they separate. "Maybe we should… sit down… if we want to continue…"

Seto pulls Katsuya close and rests his head against the blonde hair as he inhales the bittersweet perfumed scent. "Yes… let's sit."

Katsuya holds Seto close as he guides them both over to the side of the club where they sit down in a single chair with Katsuya nestled in Seto's lap. He then quickly kisses Seto's lips. "You taste nice too. I could get used to kissing you like this. You're right. It is addictive."

Seto moans uncontrollably. "I want to fall in love with you."

"With me?" asks Katsuya. 'Or with Kat?'

**_And I know  
_****_I may end up failing too  
_****_But I know  
_****_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you…_**

"With you, Kat," says Seto pulling Katsuya closely.

Katsuya rests his head against Seto's shoulder and closes his eyes from his slight disappointment.

**_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
_****_Is everything what you want me to be…_**

"With all of you," says Seto. 'I just hope you are who I want you to be!'

Katsuya smiles.

"Would you like me to take you home now?" asks Seto snuggling up to Katsuya.

"Do you want to get rid of me?" asks Katsuya sadly.

"No… but I just thought that perhaps we could continue this at your apartment?"

Katsuya's eyes widen and he jumps up shaking his head. "No!"

"Kat? What's wrong?" asks Seto standing up and grabbing Katsuya by the elbows.

Katsuya hangs his head as he shakes in fear. "We… we can't… we can't go there!"

Seto raises an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"My dad… he'd have a fit… if I brought a guy home," says Katsuya still shaking in fear.

Seto pulls Katsuya into a close embrace. He whispers against the soft neck as he nuzzles it lovingly, "Does he drink? Does he hurt you?"

"No!" gasps Katsuya looking away from Seto's concerned face.

**_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
_****_I'm tired of being what you want me to be…_**

"Is that the truth?" asks Seto rubbing Katsuya's back to comfort him.

"He wouldn't hurt me. He's my dad. He loves me." The words sound so strange coming from Katsuya's mouth. Not even he truly believes them all. He knows that his father does love him as any father would, but he knows all too well the influence that alcohol has had on his father. And that knowledge terrifies him to no ends.

"Alright then," says Seto kissing Katsuya's forehead.

Katsuya relaxes in Seto's arms once more. "I think I would like that drink now."

Seto nods and holds Katsuya tenderly as he guides them towards the bar to buy them both drinks. "You know… if your father ever does hurt you… you can come to me for help."

"Really? And how would I find you?" asks Katsuya.

"Have you ever heard of Kaiba Corp?" replies Seto after ordering their sodas from the bartender.

"Oh, yes. I've heard the name," says Katsuya.

"The receptionist there knows how to contact me at all times," says Seto grabbing a pen and a matchbook from the bar. He opens the matchbook and quickly scribbles a number into it before passing it to Katsuya. "And if Kaiba Corp's closed, I can usually be reached at that number."

Katsuya smiles and tucks the matchbook into his boot. "Thank you. You are very kind, Seto!"

Seto nods and opens both soda cans once they arrive. He passes one to Katsuya and watches the other drink. He smiles and starts to drink. "Now. If you'd like we can drop that subject in exchange for a new one."

"Yes, please!"

"Yami told me that you are an… associate of his," says Seto.

Katsuya blushes. "We've met before. He… he actually beats me every time we duel each other. We both play Duel Monsters."

"So do I… Do you think you could bring your deck on Wednesday? We could play a duel together," says Seto.

"I would love that!" exclaims Katsuya smiling happily.

Seto smiles. "Great! What is your favorite monster?"

"Oh… there are so many! It's so hard to choose! I think though that my favorite would have to be…" Katsuya bites his bottom lip. 'Think quick! Think quick! I can't say Red-Eyes! Oh, but hey…'

"Well?"

"A dragon! It would have to be one of the dragons, but I don't know that I could choose between them. I mean, honestly… The Blue-Eyes White Dragons are so powerful. The Red-Eyes Black Dragons are so gothic; it's cool. Hyozanryu is a girl's best friend as well, and then there's Baby Dragon! It's just so cute!" exclaims Katsuya blushing, "I couldn't hope to choose between the dragons!"

"What do we have here?" asks Ryou approaching with Bakura, "Out on a date again, Kaiba?"

"Go away," says Seto grabbing Katsuya around the waist tightly.

"Not without a dance from your partner!" exclaims Bakura.

"Well… we were actually just leaving," says Katsuya, "We wanted to go before the final call. There's no sense in getting trampled on the way out!"

"Yes, we were just leaving," says Seto standing and pulling Katsuya away from Bakura's reach. He takes Katsuya outside.

"Do you suppose we could go for a walk in Domino Park? I've heard it's lovely there at night," says Katsuya blushing.

Seto smiles. "That would be wonderful."

They hurry to Seto's car and drive to the park where they walk for a good portion of the early morning. It's nearly three in the morning, after a very long make-out session and making the arrangements to meet on Wednesday, when Seto drops Katsuya off at home.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So… do you have everything?" asks Yugi.

"Yep!" exclaims Katsuya, "Thanks to you, Yugi!" He pats the small box that holds his newly created dueling deck.

"What about me?" asks Ryou pouting.

"Oh, of course you too!" exclaims Katsuya, "I couldn't do any of this without you, Ryou! You're the best! It is okay for me to come by your place this evening, right?"

"Yep! Bakura's going out for a little while," says Ryou, "so he won't bother us at all! And I have got the perfect clothes for your date tonight!"

"Remember, this is classy, not slutty… not like I normally mind the clothes you lend me, but this time it has to be so much better," says Katsuya.

"And it will be! Don't worry!" exclaims Ryou.

"Can I come by to help too?" asks Yugi giving them both his best puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, Yugi! I'd love your opinion on how I look!" Katsuya smiles.

Yugi smiles happily.

At six that evening, Yugi and Katsuya enter Ryou's house and hurry up to Ryou's room.

Ryou holds up the black sleeveless dress that he's laid out on his bed. "What do you think, Jou?"

Katsuya forces a smile, but he looks slightly apprehensive. "Nice, Ryou…"

"Well… try it on, Jou!" exclaims Yugi.

Katsuya takes a deep breath and pulls off his shirt.

Yugi and Ryou both gasp.

"Jou! What happened to you? You look like you've been in one hell… um, heckuva fight!" exclaims Yugi blushing.

"I was!" exclaims Katsuya quickly.

"Jou," pleads Ryou.

"I was in a fight with my dad. He likes to use me as a punching bag whenever he's drunk," says Katsuya crossing his arms over his bruised chest and rubbing the bruises on his arms trying to will them away.

**_Cause everything that you thought I would be  
_****_Has fallen apart right in front of you…_**

"Your dad did this?" asks Yugi with wide amethyst eyes.

Katsuya nods. "Yeah."

"Have you tried talking to the police about this?" asks Yugi.

"I've done everything, and nothing's helped," says Katsuya, "No one believed me when I told them where I got the bruises, and now when I lie and say that they're from fights… they believe."

Yugi sighs and hugs Katsuya tenderly.

"Well, I'm sure we can figure something out later," says Ryou, "There has to be some way for you to escape. But for right now, let's worry about getting you dressed up for your date with Kaiba!"

"What about…?"

"Oh, I have that covered!" exclaims Ryou ducking into his closet and pulling out a long-sleeved cardigan.

Katsuya smiles. "Okay!"

"Now get dressed!" exclaims Ryou tossing the cardigan onto his bed.

Katsuya hurries out of his pants and boxers and puts on the thong and the black dress. He slips the cardigan on and sits down on the edge of the bed to start pulling on the thigh-high nylons that cover the bruises on his legs.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seto wears a cerulean blue dress shirt and black dress pants beneath his black sports coat as he walks towards the apartment building where Katsuya lives. He smiles happily when the blonde steps out before he even reaches the door. "Simply beautiful, Kat!"

"Thank you, Seto. You sure clean up nice!" exclaims Katsuya moving to Seto's side. His black dress hugs his body fairly well and the bottom flits around his knees. He wears a long-sleeved cardigan made of tightly knitted forest green yarn, and he wears matching forest green pumps on his nylon covered feet. A luscious cherry red color paints his lips. Silver eyeliner, mascara, and golden eye shadow draw attention to his honey eyes.

Seto steps up to Katsuya and runs his hand through the soft blonde hair falling around the other's face. He doesn't even notice the excessive amount of hair care products that were used to get the hair to fall down in place instead of flying wildly unkempt around the owner's head. He quickly kisses the pouting lips. "You are beautiful…"

"As are you," says Katsuya smiling and leaning into Seto's touch.

"Shall we go? Our reservations are for eight," says Seto.

"Then we should hurry," says Katsuya.

Seto and Katsuya walk over to Seto's car and climb in, Seto graciously holding the door open for his date. They talk about school as they drive to the fancy restaurant.

Katsuya's eyes shoot around the room in shock as Seto guides him into the restaurant.

"I'm guessing you don't frequent too many four-star restaurants," says Seto with a small chuckle.

"No… not really," says Katsuya, "This place is…"

"Too expensive for what they actually give you. That's why I usually don't come here, but it has a nice atmosphere," whispers Seto into Katsuya's ear, "And you are worth anything, Kat… anything at all." He pulls the _woman_ closer to his side as they reach the Maitre D'. "Kaiba… reservations for two."

The Maitre D' blinks as he looks over Katsuya, and Seto possessively pulls the blonde even closer to his side. "You have very fine taste, Mr. Kaiba. We were certain when you called that you would have been bringing your young brother with you. We are quite glad to see you and this fine young lady here this evening. Would you prefer a booth or a table?"

Seto looks towards Katsuya with raised eyebrows.

"Um… a booth sounds nice," says Katsuya.

"A booth then?" asks the Maitre D', "Right this way." He grabs two menus and guides Seto and Katsuya to a nice quiet booth with a single candle alit in the center.

Seto and Katsuya slide into the booth side-by-side and take the menus when the man hands them out.

"Would you be partaking of some champagne this evening, sir?" asks the Maitre D', "We have a lovely selection available."

Katsuya tenses.

"Give us a moment," says Seto noticing the obvious reaction.

The Maitre D' nods and steps away.

"Is something wrong, Kat?" asks Seto.

"It's nothing," says Katsuya, but he continues when he sees the disbelieving look on Seto's face, "Just… my father does drink… a little too much. I'm rather sensitive about the topic of alcohol."

"So, definitely no champagne," says Seto smiling understandingly, "How do you feel about sparkling cider? It's apple cider mixed with sparkling water."

Katsuya smiles. "That sounds wonderful!"

Seto nods. He opens his menu. "Kat, can you read French?"

"French?" asks Katsuya with wide eyes as he opens his menu. "The entire menu is in French!"

"Yes," says Seto, "Do you need a translation?"

Katsuya closes the menu. "Would you order for me? I'm not that particular about what I eat."

'Just like the mutt,' thinks Seto. He smiles. "Have you ever had lobster, puppy?"  
Katsuya's eyes flare at the use of the nickname, but instead of calling Seto on the name, which he himself gave permission for the CEO to use, he shakes his head. "No. I've never had lobster before. Is it any good?"

"Delicious… in my opinion," says Seto, "but we'll get something else as well in case you don't like it. You aren't allergic… how would you know if you're allergic to shellfish?"  
Katsuya rests his head on Seto's shoulder.

The Maitre D' walks up to Seto and Katsuya's booth. "Have you decided on a champagne, Mr. Kaiba?"

"We will have no champagne today," says Seto, "We will start with sparkling cider, and we have decided what we would like for dinner."

The Maitre D' nods and draws out a notepad from his pocket.

Seto closes his menu as he orders the hors d'oeuvre and the rest of the food using a perfect French accent.

Katsuya simply smiles as he listens to Seto speak the entrancing language.

Seto turns and quickly kisses Katsuya's lips after the Maitre D' leaves them alone.

The conversation drifts to Duel Monsters as they spend almost two hours enjoying their meal and the luscious dessert. Then at nearly ten o'clock they head to Kaibaland to duel at one of the virtual dueling fields.

Seto goes easy on Katsuya, only playing his faithful Blue-Eyes White Dragon as his finishing move, and then only using one of them and not the three that exist in his deck. Even with his obvious advantage though, he realizes that his date is a good duelist who could easily beat him if _her_ deck was stronger.

Then Katsuya and Seto head to the theater and take their seats to watch the new Hamlet movie.

Seto wraps his arm around Katsuya and pulls him tightly to his side.

Katsuya gasps.

Seto's eyes widen. "Kat? Are you all right?"

Katsuya nods his head. "Yes… fine."

Seto notices the pain in Katsuya's eyes even in the darkness of the theater. "Don't lie to me, Kat."

Katsuya pulls away from Seto and removes the green cardigan.

Seto gasps as he sees the dark bruises on the strong arms. He looks at Katsuya questioningly.

**_Can't you see that you're smothering me…_**

"There's nothing that can be done. If I try to stop him from doing this to me, he will take his anger out on my sister instead. I can't let him hurt her. He has never struck her, and I will never let him." Katsuya pulls the cardigan back on.

"Your father?" asks Seto.

Katsuya nods.

Seto gently pulls Katsuya into his arms and kisses the top of the blonde head. "I can protect you… protect you both…"

Katsuya quickly kisses Seto and forces the brunette into a long, passionate kiss just as the movie previews begin.

Seto moans into the kiss. He pulls away reluctantly and smiles at Kat. "The offer's open-ended, Kat. Anytime you want to escape, I'll help you both."

"Thank you," says Katsuya snuggling close to Seto.

Seto gently wraps his arms around Katsuya, and they both relax to watch the movie.

**_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
_****_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
_****_Don't know what you're expecting of me  
_**_**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes…**_

**_Numb – Linkin Park_**


	4. One Last Dance Inside of Me

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song This Love belongs to Maroon 5 and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story. The club, On the Verge, is not a real place, and any similarities are merely coincidental.

This story is dedicated to the Cerrdorion.

Dancing in the Dark

By Hideki LaShae

Chapter Four – One Last Dance Inside of Me

Seto watches Katsuya stumble into the classroom fifteen minutes late.

"Jonouchi! Would you mind explaining to me just why you are arriving late to my class?" asks the teacher, the obnoxious Toshihiko-Sensei.

"I'm sorry, Sensei," says Katsuya hanging his head and desperately trying to hide something with his unruly blonde hair, "I got into a fight on the way to school."

"A likely story!" exclaims Toshihiko-Sensei.

Katsuya lifts his head and glares at Toshihiko-Sensei.

The whole class gasps at the sight of the pitch-black bruise covering half of Katsuya's face.

Seto stands upright as if suddenly a lightning bolt had hit him. "What the hell happened to you, mutt?"

**_I was so high I did not recognize  
_****_The fire burning in her eyes…_**

Katsuya turns to glare at Seto with unbidden fire glowing in his honey-colored eyes. A small bruise high on his neck near his hairline catches Seto's attention. "I am not a god-damned dog, Kaiba! And what the hell happened to me is none of your fucking business!"

Seto glares at Katsuya. 'That's the same spot where I was kissing Kat and gave her a hickey! My puppy and my mutt are one and the same! Yes! I really can love them both! This is wonderful!'

"Jonouchi! Kaiba! Both of you sit down this instant!" yells Toshihiko-Sensei.

Seto sits down again, and Katsuya limps to his desk where he sits down.

'Why is he limping?' thinks Seto, 'Oh, Gods! His father couldn't have… no, he wouldn't rape his son, would he?'

"Jou? Are you okay?" whispers Yugi.

Seto strains to hear the conversation and turns his head just enough so that he can read Yugi's lips. He secretly wishes that Katsuya would turn so that he could read those striking lips as well.

"Yeah, Yugi. It looks worse than it is. I don't even feel anything," whispers Katsuya.

"Did he do this?" asks Yugi quietly, "Your father?"

Seto's eyes widen when he sees Katsuya's brisk nod.

"Jou… we have to do something," whispers Yugi, "We can't just let him continue to do this to you." He glances towards Seto, but he can't see the blue eyes over the edge of the book that the CEO pretends to be reading. "And I don't think we can hide a bruise this big from Kaiba when you go out with him on Saturday night."

**_This love has taken its toll on me…_**

Seto cheers inwardly. 'Yes! Kat is Katsuya! I knew it! Only Katsuya could have this much power over my heart! Oh, Kat, this weekend is going to be a memorable weekend for you!'

"I might just have to cancel the date," whispers Katsuya with a sigh, "I can't let him see this." He points to his bruise.

"We'll work something out. Maybe we can cover it with foundation or something," whispers Yugi.

Katsuya nods his head with a slight smile.

"By the way, how was your date last night?" whispers Yugi.

"Dinner was delicious. The duel was good. I was close to winning. The movie was so totally cool. I didn't get home until three in the morning, but it was worth losing some sleep." Katsuya winces in pain as he grins cheerily.

Seto reads the blonde boy's lips after he turns just enough for him to see them, and those words fill his heart with joy.

"Unfortunately, when I got home so late, Dad was awake and not happy that I was out," whispers Katsuya.

"So that's when he… You need to get out of there, Jou."

"I know, Yugi," whispers Katsuya, "but I don't know where I could go."

"We'll work it out on Sunday okay? Come to the game shop for lunch," whispers Yugi.

"I'll be there!" whispers Katsuya.

Seto sets his book down once he sees Katsuya and Yugi turn their attention to the teacher once more. He smirks at the thought of what he could be able to do to Katsuya as early as this weekend.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_The chaos that controlled my mind…_**

Saturday night brings three distinctly unique couples meeting on the sidewalk outside On the Verge.

Yugi and Yami, wearing their matching leather shirts and leather pants, cuddle in each other's arms and stare at the others.

Ryou and Bakura, in matching leather vests and blue jeans, lean against the wall with their arms crossed over their chests.

Katsuya and Seto stand facing each other and gazing into the other's eyes. Honey brown meet cerulean blue in a fiery clash.

Katsuya wears a tight long-sleeved emerald green T-shirt with hip-hugger, black leather pants and his calf-high black boots with the silver trim. His blonde hair falls gently around his face thanks to the mousse Ryou had placed in it earlier that afternoon. His lips hold a bright cherry red color, and his eyes lined with emerald green are decorated with golden shadow.

Seto wears a simple cerulean blue T-shirt with his own black leather hip-hugging pants. He reaches out and gently touches Katsuya's left cheek. He notices the other flinch but ignores it.

**_I'll fix these broken things  
_****_Repair your broken wings…_**

Seto gently pulls Katsuya into his arms, trying to be careful not to press too hard against any unseen bruises. He presses a chaste kiss to Katsuya's nose. "Kat…"

"Seto?" whispers Katsuya.

"You look lovely," says Seto holding Katsuya tenderly.

"Thank you," says Katsuya smiling, "You look very nice as well."

"Should we go in?" asks Yugi smiling hopefully.

Seto nods and he guides Katsuya inside. He whispers into Katsuya's ear, "I have something to tell you later, when tonight's over, so don't let me forget."

"If it's so important, why don't you tell me now?" whispers Katsuya.

"It'll be more enjoyable for us both if I wait to tell you," whispers Seto nuzzling Katsuya's neck and glancing at the fading bruise nearly hidden beneath the blonde hair, "I see my love-bite hasn't healed yet. I'm sorry."

Katsuya's hand quickly covers the hickey. "Don't be sorry, Seto. I wasn't complaining when you gave it to me, was I?"

"No," says Seto smiling, "Should I give you another on the other side?"

"Maybe later. I would like to dance now," says Katsuya taking Seto's hand and pulling him onto the dance floor.

Seto and Katsuya dance wildly to the erratic music and become completely enthralled with each other's close proximity. Neither one notices their friends or any of the other dancers as they move in each other's arms.

Katsuya pulls Seto tight up against him during a very raucous song and whispers quietly into his ear, "I love you, Seto."

Seto smiles when he hears the words, but he pretends that he couldn't hear them over the sound of music. His arms wrap around Katsuya tenderly to keep the blonde pressed against him as they dance.

Katsuya snuggles against Seto and starts to nip at the brunette's neck, laying a trail of kisses on the supple skin until he finds a particularly sensitive spot and makes Seto moan. He smirks against the neck before he starts to kiss and suck that spot.

Seto moans uncontrollably as he gets weak in the knees. "Kat… sit…"

Katsuya nods. "Okay."

Seto pulls Katsuya over to a table and sits down quickly.

Katsuya sits on Seto's lap and resumes his kissing and sucking.

**_Kept playing love like it was just a game  
_****_Pretending to feel the same…_**

"Kat," moans Seto and holds Katsuya close.

"What did you want to tell me?" whispers Katsuya into Seto's ear. He smirks at the obvious signs of the bruise forming on his love's neck.

"Later," whispers Seto tilting his head to capture Katsuya's mouth in a heated kiss that lasts for far too long. He desperately tries to catch his breath after the kiss. "Later, puppy."

Katsuya glances at Seto rather angrily for a second as he breathes heavily.

Seto smiles.

"Tell me again why you think of me as a puppy," whispers Katsuya.

"You are innocent, fragile, sweet, loyal, cute, adorable, loving, energetic, beautiful… You act like a puppy, thrilled just to be alive… does it bother you for me to think of something so lovable and beautiful when I look at you?" asks Seto.

"No… Not when you put it like that." Katsuya smiles.

**_And make sure everything's alright…_**

Seto pulls Katsuya into another long kiss, only this time he breaks it off before they feel like they're dying from asphyxiation. "Do you really mean that? I won't call you a puppy if it bothers you."

"Well… you see… I've never really been called a puppy before," says Katsuya blushing, "People usually refer to me by other dog names."

"Like?" asks Seto with a gruff voice.

Katsuya looks away. "Mongrel, mutt, and bitch mostly."

"You are none of those!" exclaims Seto holding Katsuya close to him, "If you were a puppy, if you were my puppy, you would be a pure-bred golden retriever. And even if you were a dam, you wouldn't be a bitch."

Katsuya smiles happily. "Thank you!"

"You are worth more than all the treasures of the nine worlds," says Seto.

"What nine worlds?" asks Katsuya crinkling his eyebrows in confusion, but then his eyes widen in realization. He gives Seto a passionate kiss. "That is by far the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me!"

"It's only the truth."

"Thank you."

"Come on now… let's go dance," says Seto lifting Katsuya as he stands and carrying the blonde out onto the dance floor.

Katsuya and Seto continue to dance close together for over an hour before they head off the dance floor.

"Would you mind if we got out of here?" asks Seto hopefully.

"It's getting hot and noisy in here," says Katsuya, "Maybe we can find a quiet place."

Seto smiles and guides Katsuya out of the club. "I know a quiet place. My car is over there."

Katsuya and Seto cross the street and walk into a parking lot where they see a long black limousine.

"A limo? Wow!" exclaims Katsuya as Seto opens the back door for him to get in. He scrambles inside and looks around the lavish interior.

Seto climbs into the back of the limo and closes the door, locking the doors with a touch of a button. He slides up next to Katsuya. "Kat… do you love me?"

**_But always in my heart…_**

Katsuya's eyes widen. "What… what makes you t-think that?"

"Please… just answer the question, Kat…" Seto's face looks hopeful.

"Yes, Seto. I do love you. I think I always have," says Katsuya smiling and blushing deeply.

Seto sighs in relief. "Good. That makes this easier."

"What?"

"I love you, Kat!" exclaims Seto kissing Katsuya and pressing his body up against the other boy's. His hands move to lift the bottom of the green t-shirt. He lowers the blonde onto the seat and straddles him while still kissing his painted lips. He grinds his hips into Katsuya's.

**_My pressure on her hips…_**

"What are you doing?" asks Katsuya fretfully while trying to stifle a moan of pleasure.

"I'm trying to make love to you, Katsuya," says Seto stopping Katsuya from talking with another kiss.

"What did you call me?"

"Katsuya… It is your name, isn't it? Katsuya Jonouchi?" asks Seto stopping his assault to look directly into Katsuya's honey-brown eyes.

"H-how did you kn-know?" asks Katsuya.

Seto smiles. "You left enough hints. Honestly… Shakespeare?"

Katsuya blushes.

"I do love you, Katsuya. I've loved you for a long time," says Seto, "I just couldn't admit it to you… I'm not supposed to love anyone besides Mokuba… but I love you more than anything."

"I love you too, Seto Kaiba!" exclaims Katsuya smiling.

Seto smiles and kisses Katsuya. "I would very much like to make love to you, Katsuya… Although, I will understand if you don't want to. After all, you specifically said that you aren't a 'quick fuck' and 'need to be in love' to have sex."

"Yes! But not here! Not in the car!" exclaims Katsuya.

"And there's no way we're going to your apartment!" exclaims Seto, "Your father would wind up dead when he tried to touch you in front of me!"

"Your mansion?" asks Katsuya.

Seto nods. He pushes a button on the roof. "Home!"

The limo starts to move as Seto kisses Katsuya again.

"How long have you dressed like a girl?" asks Seto.

"Since we made that bet and you met Kat," says Katsuya, "I had promised Ryou that he could dress me like a girl so no one would think I was his boyfriend. Then… I couldn't tell you I was a guy because you were having so much fun with Kat, and I thought you were straight!"

"And I was going nuts trying to figure out why I was attracted to Kat!" exclaims Seto, "I am completely gay!" He grinds his hips into Katsuya's again.

Katsuya moans in pleasure.

Not long after, Seto pulls Katsuya up to his bedroom and locks the door. "Do you realize that once you give yourself to me, I'm never going to let anyone else have you? You'll be mine and mine alone."

"Yours." Katsuya smiles.

"And as my puppy, my lover, you would be required to live in the mansion," says Seto, "far away from your father."

Katsuya's eyes widen and he throws his arms around Seto's neck. "I would love to be your puppy! I'd love to be your lover and live here with you!"

Seto kisses Katsuya and pulls the green shirt over his head. He gasps at the sight of all the fresh bruises and the slightly older ones. He clenches his teeth.

**_And her heart is breaking in front of me…_**

Katsuya glances down in shame. "I'd fight back against him, but… then I'd be like him, taking out my anger with my fists, and I don't want to do that!"

Seto pulls Katsuya close to him.

Katsuya pushes Seto away slightly and lowers his shaking hands to his pants.

"Let me, Katsuya," says Seto.

Katsuya shakes his head and quickly grabs Seto's shirt, pulling it up over the brunette's head. He drops the shirt to the floor and unbuttons the leather pants the other boy wears. He finally gets the button and slides the zipper down.

Seto squirms out of the pants, fully revealing himself to the blonde haired boy. He reaches to Katsuya's pants and unbuttons them eagerly before pulling the zipper down and sliding them down the lean legs. He looks at the nude body before him in awe. "You are more beautiful than I ever dreamed!"

Katsuya blushes and wraps his arms around Seto's neck.

Seto starts to kiss Katsuya as he guides them both over to lie on his large bed.

**_Sinking my fingertips  
_****_Into every inch of you  
_****_Cause I know that's what you want me to do…_**

"Take me, Seto!" exclaims Katsuya desperately as Seto's hands run over his body arousing him in ways he never has been before.

"Are you a virgin?" asks Seto getting some lotion from his nightstand.

"Yes!" Katsuya nods his head.

"I'm glad… I wanted to be your first." Seto smiles and blushes. He lubricates his fingers with the lotion and moves his hand down to slide a single finger in his lover's opening.

"Are you… are you a virgin?" asks Katsuya.

"I've never taken another," says Seto pressing Katsuya into a passionate kiss while inserting a second finger and starting to stretch the boy beneath him.

"Have you ever been taken?" Katsuya's eyes look at Seto hopefully. "I want to be your first."

"You are. You always are."

"Have you been taken?" asks Katsuya again.

Seto kisses Katsuya and presses another finger inside. He keeps the kiss going as he feels Katsuya tense beneath him. He pulls away from this kiss when Katsuya relaxes again. He clamps his eyes shut. "Yes."

"Huh?"

"I have been taken."

"Oh…"

"Not by choice! It was forced! I didn't want it!" exclaims Seto opening his eyes and staring desperately into Katsuya's eyes as he tries to make the other boy understand, "It was my punishment from my adopted father…"

"Oh, Seto!" exclaims Katsuya kissing his cheek, "I'm so sorry that happened to you! You deserve so much better!"

"I deserve you!" exclaims Seto withdrawing his hand from Katsuya and clinging tightly to Katsuya.

"Take me, Seto, and let me be your first," says Katsuya.

Seto nods and lubricates himself with the lotion before tossing the bottle away. He positions himself and pushes into Katsuya's tight heat.

Katsuya yelps in pain.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" exclaims Seto resting his entire weight on Katsuya and holding him closely while kissing his neck.

Katsuya slowly begins to rub Seto's arms. He thrusts his hips into Seto's when he gets no reaction from his lover.

Seto gasps.

"It doesn't hurt that much… Now make love to me or else!" exclaims Katsuya.

"Or else what?" Seto's eyes narrow mischievously.

"Hmm… I'll have to just roll us over and ride you then," says Katsuya smirking at Seto, "or better yet, roll us over and then take you. You'd let me, wouldn't you?"

"Oh no! I'm taking you first!" exclaims Seto sliding almost all the way out and then thrusting forcefully into Katsuya again.

Katsuya gasps and arches his back. "Yes!"

**_I tried my best to feed her appetite  
_****_Keep her coming every night  
_****_So hard to keep her satisfied…_**

Seto starts to pound into Katsuya. He smiles as his lover moans louder with every thrust. "Katsuya!"

"Seto!" exclaims Katsuya clutching Seto tightly. His eyes glaze over with lust, love, and immense pleasure.

Seto excitedly watches his lover's reactions to their intimate contact. Seeing his lover in the throws of his enjoyment causes him to go over the edge of his own ecstasy.

Katsuya gasps as hot liquid bursts from his lover into him. He half-expects Seto to stop even though he hasn't had his own orgasm yet, so he gasps again as Seto maintains his fast thrusting pace.

Seto's hand clenches Katsuya's manhood and begins to thrust it along with his own thrusts. He gasps as he once again releases his seed into Katsuya. "Katsuya!"

"Seto!" exclaims Katsuya as his own seed spills over Seto's hand.

Seto pulls out of Katsuya slowly and starts kissing down Katsuya's sweat-covered chest until he reaches the rigid sexual organ. He engulfs as much of the member as he can with his mouth and begins to suck on it and twirl his tongue around the head while his hands grip the base.

"Seto! Seto! Oh, Gods! Seto!" exclaims Katsuya.

**_This love has taken its toll on me…_**

Katsuya arches his back as he releases once again, this time into Seto's eager mouth.

Seto sucks up all the liquid and cleans the shaft as well as his tongue can before pulling away. "I love you, Katsuya!"

Katsuya pulls Seto up to him and kisses his lips again. "I love you too! I love you so much!"

"Now, get some sleep, puppy," says Seto smiling as he lies down beside Katsuya and wraps the blonde in his arms.

"One condition…"

"What?"

"We get to do this again when we wake up," says Katsuya smirking.

Seto smiles and kisses Katsuya. "Yes. That sounds great! But tomorrow morning, you're taking off the makeup. It's nice, but I prefer you without it."

"Me too." Katsuya nuzzles Seto while his lover pulls him closer, and they both close their eyes. "Can we continue to go to On the Verge on Saturdays?"

"If you want to," says Seto, "and I'm sorry that I won't be able to spend a lot of time with you in the evenings, but I will try to be home more for you. I have a company to run after all. You are my boyfriend now, aren't you?"

Katsuya nods. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be your boyfriend? We just made love after all."

"You are so wonderful!" Seto kisses Katsuya passionately. "I love you…"

"I love you!" exclaims Katsuya.

Seto rests his head in the crook of Katsuya's neck. "Tomorrow, you can do that to me…"

"If you want."

"I do want…"

"Good night, my love." Katsuya and Seto cuddle close to each other and fall asleep in the safety of each other's arms.

_**This love has taken its toll on me…**_

**_This Love – Maroon 5_**


End file.
